ZA Reunion
by KshMcKenzie08
Summary: Guinevere and Arthur have one final battle to fight and this time it's not just with the Undead. The final part to the trilogy of Zombie Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

"Arthur breakfast is ready." I called.

Today was Uther's birthday and Arthur and I wanted to get a head start so I got myself and the girls ready so we could meet up with my mum, Ygraine, and Morgana so we can go over birthday plans.

"Let's see I've got the cake, Morgana has the liquor, and the mothers have got the food and my father is going to make sure Uther stays away." I said to myself.

"Good morning my love." Arthur said kissing me on my cheek.

"Good morning your breakfast is on the table, did you make sure Merlin and rest of the boys are getting the tux's today? "

"Yes Guinevere everything is perfect."

"Good now I'm taking the girls and we'll be on our way hopefully I can fit into my dress." Arthur came over and rubbed my stomach as he kissed me again.

"You'll look wonderful like you always do, and besides you're carrying my baby so I dare for someone to say otherwise."

"Arthur everyone knows that, I just wish I wasn't as big but it can't be helped I should've known better then to reenact the car scene from Titanic with you."

"But it was fun, especially when you put your hand on the window it deserved an Oscar." He said giving me a wink.

"You're weird."

"Yeah well I still think you're nuts so we're a…"

"Yes a perfect match, and I love that were having another baby I know that Chloe and Sunny are both happy about it."

"Me too I love you, we better get going now."

"You're right I love you too."

I looked down at my mobile and it was Vivian I didn't pick it up so I got a text from her instead "Get you're pregnant ass over here and stop snogging your husband." I showed Arthur the text and he just rolled his eyes.

"Tell Vivian I said I love her too."

"Oh yeah cause she'll love that."

I gave him one more kiss on lips and I headed out the door, the girls were already strapped in.

As I was driving I couldn't help but think how everything was perfect, Vivian was married to Percival and their son was so cute and Mithian and Gwaine finally decided to get married as did Morgana and my brother, speaking of Elyan I better make sure that Arthur picked out his tux as well. Elyan just got back from the doctors without orders, he was in Africa for what seemed like forever so Morgana would mainly stay with us when she was pregnant too so at least we could be chubby together tonight for Uther's surprise party. After getting our hair and nails done we all went out for lunch and I had to hear a lecture from Sefa and Vivian well just Vivian mostly.

"It's like we never get to see you anymore, you're always with Arthur."

"Because he's my husband, and what about you and Percival?"

"That's not the point, great now I'm leaking I swear to god I love my son but look what happens the only good thing about breastfeeding is that my boobs are bigger."

Vivian left to go to the bathroom and we all ate in peace then we drove over to the Pendragon estate and got dressed over there.

Everything looked amazing I know Uther's going to love this and Leon and Sophia found this really great swing band so that was another plus.  
When Uther and my father walked in we all yelled, "SURPRISE." And Arthur and Merlin wheeled out a cake which was huge.

"Happy birthday to the greatest father in-law in the world." I said.

"He not that great." Morgana and Arthur said.

"My children how I love them so."

Everyone was laughing and celebrating, Uther loved all of his gifts. Morgana and I both sat down because our feet couldn't take any more and Arthur and Elyan got us whatever we asked for it was nice to see Sunniva and Uther dancing together and Merlin and Chloe were too.  
The only problem was my mother and Ygraine they didn't look happy.

"You do know this isn't real Gwen." Ygraine said.

"What do you mean this isn't real? Mum what's she talking about?"

"You know this party, Vivian, Mithian, all of this isn't real my sweet, it's a fantasy that you created."

"No that's not true everyone's happy, I'm happy. I'm pregnant for god sakes."

"Gwen."

"Why can't this be real please just let this be real."

Suddenly everything changed Uther wasn't dancing with Sunniva he never got to meet her and my father and Elyan were gone and we never did get along.

Vivian, Mithian, Leon, Sophia, Alice and Gaius, all of them were dead and I know this baby isn't real. I turned to my mother and Ygraine.

"Fine you two win." I shrugged.

"Gwen I know this what you want but I'm sorry my dear this isn't your world not to say that the one you live in now isn't good yes you lost a lot of good people but you still have Arthur, Chloe, and Sunniva, they still need you." My mother said.

"Guinevere wake up you're a badass and we don't die." Arthur said to me I could barely hear him but I know his voice.

"Go Gwen you have to fight you have to stop my brother and Aredian they've been playing god and it's up to you and Arthur to stop them." Ygraine said.

I looked down at my stomach once it was round with a baby inside of me and now it was flat, Arthur called to me again and this time my eyes open how did we get out of the car?

"Oh good did you have a good sleep?" Arthur asked while shooting at one of Aredian and Agravaine's men.

"Just pass me a gun."

I started firing at anyone who shot at us there was still a ringing sound in my ear but I ignored it.

"Arthur how long was out?"

"Not long, it's been 15 minutes and then these bastards showed up I pulled us out of the truck from your side we almost didn't make it out but I woke up before you did and checked to make sure you still was breathing." He said.

"Did you honestly think I would die on you?"

"Never my love, damn I'm out of ammo." Arthur said.

I passed him another clip but I knew this wouldn't last for long we were too outnumbered and somehow they got control over the UD's but I had to make sure so I stood up so I could get a closer look.

"Guinevere what hell are you doing?"

"They've got them on chains or something."

I went back to shooting and then I tugged on Arthur's shirt.

"Arthur we've got to get the hell out of here, we're outnumbered."

"Well what do you suggest wife?"

"Simple husband, I'll just blow the fuckers up give them a taste of their own medicine."

I went back inside the truck ducking making sure I didn't hit my head, I found two grenades and I gave Arthur the signal to start to run towards the woods.

I unpinned them and threw them, one to left and the other to the right and started running behind Arthur.

Arthur covered me again and once they went off we started running, we couldn't check to see if Annis or anyone was inside the building we had to make it back to Camelot.

"Did you grab some more ammo?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."  
We held hands and didn't look back some of the men followed us but they were not much, they were pretty weak which was sad after I broke the neck of the last guy we waited I hid behind one tree and Arthur did the same.

I don't know where they found these clowns but clearly they didn't know how not to make any sounds.

I was sending Arthur messages by blinking my eyes telling him I was going to check it out.

"No." was one blink.

"Yes." Was two.

He held up his hand giving the countdown 1-2 I didn't wait for three and I shot them both in the head but I left the third alive.

"Looks like he'll be coming back with us, does that please you my king? "I said.

"Yes milady, but don't do that again you always wait for three." Arthur replied.

I was going to say something smartass but once he give me that look I thought I better not so I just held up my hands and walked passed him and he slapped me on my ass, I gave a little squeak.

"Ow can't we just rest?" The guy who we found out's name was Tim said he had been complaining for hours.

"Shut your mouth, it was a flesh wound so stop being such tosser."

"You heard my wife so keep moving or I'll have her shoot something off."

"What not man enough to do it yourself?"

"Hold up your hand." I said.

The idiot Tim did what I commanded and I shot him.

"AHHH shit, hell, the bitch shot me in my fucking hand." Tim yelled.

"Don't ever disrespect my husband or I'll shoot your balls off." I said.

"Tim you should've listened to me it's not that I couldn't do it. It just that if I was to shoot you I know I would've killed you, my Guinevere is much kinder then I am." Arthur said bluntly.

Arthur looked at Tim's hand even looking through the whole and I started laughing.

"Very good love it's clean went straight through."

"Thanks babe."

"You two are fucked up." Tim said.

"Sure, whatever." We both said.

We kept on walking, constantly looking over our shoulder when we made our way out of the woods we found another vehicle it was a mini but it would have to do.

Arthur hotwired the car but I drove us back to Camelot it was me who put my hand out for the access code.

I stopped to let one of the guards know to send for Merlin and the other's and to tell Sefa to bring the medic bag, both of them, it looks like this guy was going to be getting tortured.

"What the hell happened, you were supposed to be going to a meeting but look at the state of you two and who hell is this guy and…"

"Merlin if you could just shut it for a second we'll tell you everything."

"Thanks for that this guy's voice was starting to annoy me." Tim said.

Merlin walked up to him while Sefa was cleaning his wound but she moved out of his way and Merlin ended punching Tim in the face.

"Shit you broke my nose."

"That's what you get for speaking out place." Sefa said turning to look at me.

"Do I really have to help this asshole?" She asked.

"For now, Tim I'm going to ask you some questions and I hope you answer them all truthfully because if not it's going to get ugly for you." Arthur said.

He spit in Arthur's face this guy must seriously have a death wish, I was going to end his life right there and now but Arthur shook his head I walked over to him and I wiped his face and he smiled at me.

"Guinevere why don't you, Sefa, and Morgana go and checkup. Merlin, Percival, Gwaine and I, will have chat with our friend Tim."

"Of course husband don't take too long."

"I won't." He said.

I kissed him goodbye and three of us left the boys alone, but before I walked out I went back over to Tim and I spit in his face.

"Goodbye Tim."

"Gwen you can meet our son Spencer." Sefa said.

I didn't know what happened after we left I went home first to shower and to change I didn't want my daughters seeing me like that I had cut on my forehead and some on my arms but that was from the broken glass, from the truck so it was nothing too bad.

When I walked inside of Sefa and Merlin's house Chloe and Sunniva ran up to almost knocking me down I hugged the both of them tightly and I couldn't help but think back to my dream how I wish that could be true for their sake but it wouldn't be, this was the world that they knew the world that Vincent would grow up in but I had to stop it may not go back to normal but at least we could stop Aredian and Agravaine from making it worst.

"Gwen this is Spencer." Sefa said.

I turned to look at the little boy who was holding onto Sefa it was nice to see that they bonded already.

"Hello." I said.

I got up to leave after the children went back to sleep and since I heard no word from Arthur I decided to send out a scout giving him a message telling him to be careful it wasn't safe out there.

"Gwen where did you send him off to?" Morgana asked.

"I have to make sure Annis and Cenred are still alive and we better find Morgause because she's going to want to hear this."

We had Grettir stay and watch the children and we made our way to Morgause, I hope she could handle this news because we were going to need her help right now for what I saw was scared me.

**A/N: Hey folks enjoy the third part to my Zombie Apocalypse. My bad didn't know I put this in the middle nothing new just edited it but chapter 2 is up.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur

I didn't expect him to talk so quickly, he clearly didn't have a high toleration for pain which was too bad for me I didn't even get to use my best tools but after a while he passed out on us.

As I was wiping the blood from my hands Gwaine was shaking his head and Percival was stretching but Merlin was waiting for me to make my next move.

"Merlin wake him up would you." I said.

Merlin grabbed the bucket of water and threw it on Tim, he didn't wake up as fast as I wanted him to so I walked over to him he smelled bad I knew he had vomited but did he really….

"Hey it's time to wake up sleeping beauty."

Soon the smell traveled and Gwaine was the one who called it out.

"Did this fucker just piss himself?"

"Yeah and he also shit himself too we didn't even really get to do anything." Merlin said.

"The girls had more fun with that one girl I forgot her name though?" I said.

"It was Becky, and I didn't even get to use my nail gun." Percival said looking disappointed.

"If you kill me you'll have the whole army after you, we've already attacked before and won."

Then he turned to Gwaine and started laughing at him I didn't know why but like Guinevere said Tim wasn't the smartest guy.

"It felt so good when I shot and killed that whore of yours I remember you were holding her to your body crying like some girl but before I killed she begged me not to I didn't give her a chance to tell me why not so I shot her up and then some of the boys and I just laughed." Tim said he started laughing again saying "_Please don't I beg of you please,please,please"._ He was mocking Gwaine.

"Hey Tim?" He turned to look at me. "You have your claim that this army will come for you I don't think so and even if they do come you won't be here anyway." I said taking a step back.

"Why where are you taking me?" Tim asked.

"Nowhere you bastard but the girl that you killed was my sister." Tim's eyes grew wide and Merlin put his gun on Tim's manhood and emptying the whole clip but he wasn't finished he pulled out his knife and then stabbed him.

I had to pull him off holding him as he began to cry we haven't gotten much out of him but Tim wrote his own death note he deserved what he got.

After I had calmed Merlin and Gwaine down we all just sat there not saying a word.

"He said there was more, that means they're still alive." Gwaine said looking like he was faraway.

"We'll get them I promise you that." I held out my hand and he took it.

When the doors opened Guinevere walked in with Sefa, Morgana, and Morgause.

"What happened to him?" She asked looking over to see.

"Merlin killed him after he confessed he killed Mithian."

Sefa walked over to Merlin checking to see if he was alright, Merlin still wasn't saying anything.

"Well good for you Merlin but now I we need you to come back." Guinevere said and Merlin lifted his head and patted Sefa on the shoulders.

"I like how you listen to her but not to me."

"I guess I just like her voice better than yours." Merlin said.

I gave them most of the information that I found out from Tim but it wasn't much most of it we already knew.

He told us about how they built an army that couldn't be stopped and how Agravaine was using some of Pendragon sources which I didn't know how he was able to do so. And the biggest part was that they had weapons that were extreme we needed to find out about Annis and Cenred but how could we? Sending scouts out was much too dangerous.

"Arthur there's something else I need to tell you." Guinevere said.

Guinevere

I have seen plenty of dead bodies even those who come back as UDs don't scare me but when I walked in and saw the men sitting on the floor not far from the body of Tim I knew something bad had happened.

Arthur told me what happened but still I couldn't help but applaud Merlin I would've done the same.

Once I snapped Merlin out of his state we listened to what Arthur had to say now it was my turn to speak.

"Arthur there's something else I need to tell you, it's about what I saw when we were out there."

"Go on." Arthur said.

"Well there were other creatures I don't know what they were but I have feeling that Aredian has done something he shouldn't have, I don't know what they were they looked like a mixture of super UD and something else."

"So I don't see the problem with that." Gwaine said.

Of course he would say that, he and Mithian was a perfect match always ready to take on whatever comes their way.

"We need to send a squad out so they can spy because as of right now we have nothing." Sefa said.

"She does make a good point but we could send out the third squad." Merlin suggested.

"No they're still too new they would be killed in minutes." Arthur said.

"Same goes for the second they have more experience; it looks like it will have to be us." Percival replied.

Everyone agreed that it was our team who would go but that didn't make sense to me if Arthur was to leave he would certainly die, no that wouldn't work for me and I couldn't let the others go either.

"I'll go." But no one heard me so I said again but louder this time. "I said I'll go I'll be the spy."

"I'm sorry Gwen what was that?" Morgana said.

"You heard me I'm going, and the rest of you lot are staying here."

I walked out and went back to the house so I could pack by the time I was finished Arthur was standing in the doorway trying to block me from leaving.

I stepped right in front of him and sighed.

"You know I'm the only one that can go I can walk among the UD and not be detected so instead of you trying to think of reasons as to why I shouldn't go we should stop wasting time. "

"I wasn't going to stop you I know I couldn't but please don't go alone I could go with you."

"No you can't Arthur if your uncle or Aredian see you they'll kill you."

"They could do the same to you Guinevere, you're not bulletproof."

"They won't kill me because I'm more valuable alive they may have gotten Chloe's blood sample but I'm a walking goldmine."

He knew what I was right and that I had to go by myself.

"Fine go but be careful you have 72hours or I'm coming to get you."

"Okay and you should go and find Annis and Cenred."

We kissed goodbye.

"I love you Guinevere."

"I love you too, tell the girls that I said I love them and I'll be back soon."

I went to our garage where we kept all our vehicles. "I don't think Arthur would mind if I took one of his babies."  
I took his Kawasaki and I knew once he found out that I took it he was going to flip but oh well.

While I was driving I decided to drive through the UD and they paid no attention to me like always I stopped the bike and started to walk around making sure there weren't any civilian's hiding in the shops but I turned when I heard a noise and I pulled out my gun and the antivirus I didn't know if someone could have been bitten. I moved my eyes side to side. Then I heard someone groan okay so there is a human in here hopefully an alive one.

"Hello? Hello?" I was still scanning out the place

"Help me." It was faint but I did know that voice.

"Shit." I moved the objects that were covering him out of the way.

"Cenred what, how did you get here?"

"Once the shootout happened I left out the back the building didn't collapse until afterwards. Ah shit I'm a mess right now."

I checked him out he wasn't bitten but he was hurt pretty badly.

"Cenred can you still walk?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so." He was breathing hard trying to use all of his strength to stand up.

"Never mind you just wait here I'll be back." I got up and he grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To find something to close up your wound, if I don't you will die."

He let go of my arm and I went to search for anything I could find, I praedy that I remember everything that I would need, Cenred's life was now in my hands and I would not let him die.

**A/N: Hello folks just to let everyone in a secret that part when Merlin shot Tim is private area was from Inglorious Bastards if you saw the movie you the part where they were in bar with all the Nazi and one of Brad Pitts men stabbed the Nazi solider I freaking love that movie, but anyways, I hope you can all figure out why Mithian begged Tim and the other soldiers not to kill her. If not I'll let you know when you comment on this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dealing with Cenred wasn't part of my mission and Arthur only gave me three days but I couldn't leave him like this he was one of my allies and it was the right thing to do.

I went to search for some kind of supplies so I removed the piece of metal from his side and tried to find something to wrap his leg with. All I found were some cigarettes, a bottle of whiskey, a sewing kit, blow torch and some pliers, okay I could work with this I suppose.

"Cenred." I called to him.

"I thought they got you but then I remembered you're like wonder women."

"You ready?"

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Sure no sweat." I said.

I took a deep breath, dammit I should've brought Sefa with me but it was going to be alright I mean how hard can this be? I passed the bottle to Cenred.

"Here it'll toughen you up." Cenred said.

"No thanks."

"Come on, for me?"

I took the bottle of whiskey from him and took a sip it was horrible tasting and did I slightly shake and Cenred laughed at me, I took another swig and then poured it on the wound and grabbed the pliers and used pulled the metal piece out.

"AHHHHHH." Cenred screamed.

"Holy shit I did it."

"I thought you said you've done this before?" He said still screaming.

"I never said that Cenred, now you're bleeding a lot so I'm going to clean out the wound then sew you up and burn the wound."

"Hold it, hand me that bottle and light that ciggy up for me."

When I went to light it I couldn't take the smell so I quickly passed it to him. He was on his fourth cigarette by the time I was finished he already finished the bottle good thing there was more.

"I need to get some food into you and myself before you get alcohol poisoning."

"Thanks Gwen." Cenred said.

I left him again to find him some clothes and food the only thing I found were candy bars and canned fruit and nuts that would have to do and of course we had the booze.

"How can you still be up after drinking an entire bottle yourself?"

"What can I say I'm Irish this is like water to me, and you English are much too proper for that."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to leave you here for bit but I'll be back I'm on a mission right now and I've already wasted sometime."

"Are you going to spy on Aredian and Agravaine? Be careful those **ers are good."

I winked at him and left him a gun in case there were UDs, I walked out and got back on my motorbike I parked far away so I wouldn't be seen and I wished I knew what the time it was but strangely clocks stopped working everything else still worked but not clocks.

When I got to a good spot I climbed up a tree and took out my binoculars.

Their place was the like fortress of doom and it seemed like we couldn't get in at least that's they want people to think. When I climbed back down I heard a click.

"Fuck."

"Don't move or you will die where you stand, now turn around."

"I thought you told me not to move? You must make up your mind about these things." I said, someone put their gun up against my back I'm assuming to give me sign that they weren't kidding around, so I did as I was told.

"Look boys I really don't need this right now so I'll just be on my way."

"Bitch do you think this a joke are you mad?"

"No but I think you're a joke and I'm bored now."

One of the solider now pulled out his knife.

"Clearly you all have death wishes."

"Well this knife and these guns say differently."

"Fine but you better make sure you kill me because if you don't I'm going to kill you." I stopped to count. "All ten of you."

Fools they don't know who they're dealing. One came up to grab me and I twisted his hand and broke it and snapped his neck.  
Then the block with the knife told everyone to attack me all at once I see he was their leader.

I was only hit once which pissed me off even more to hell with this, I pulled out Sally and Jane and begin to shooting and fighting them off, once it was the leader who now how his gun out and that fucking knife.

"Oh sweetheart that knife of yours isn't going to save you now." I shot him in his leg before he even realized.

"You little bitch." He said.

"Yeah well this bitch is sending you straight to hell, and you call that a knife?" I pulled mine out that was much bigger. "Now this is knife."

While he was on his knee I slit his throat and I was sure that if I didn't leave then I would be discovered which they probably already caught me.  
Great my mission was a waste and I had to get back to Cenred it was only a matter of time before they will find us. And I was right once I thought I ditched them I quickly ran back to Cenred.

"Cenred time to go."

"What the hell happened to you?" Cenred asked.

Then he heard the trucks and the gun fire he looked up at me.

"It wasn't my fault some of their men came up to me I told them to let me go."

"And let me guess you killed all of them."

I nodded

"You're my soul mate, let me just grab my bottle and my smokes." He limped but quickly to my bike it was going to hard but what choice did I have? There were no cars around at all and this was a shopping mall.

Cenred held onto me maybe a little tighter then he needed but I just shook it off and while I was driving he was shooting and surprisingly after drinking like that he was still able to. I may not be as good as Arthur steering this thing and shooting but I still did my best.

"Gwen turn left."

"What?"

"Just trust me and turn left." Cenred said.

"Fine you don't have to shout."

I did as he commended and once we got inside he hit some buttons and I drove inside dodging bullets.

"Damn they're still out." I said.

"And that's where they're going to stay they can't get inside and we've got some time before I don't know they try to blow us up."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they're going to wait for orders and once they know you're here they'll probably kill me and take you." He said bluntly.

"Geez."

"At least that's what I would do, and they'll knock you out too because they know you can fight and who wants that."

He lit up another smoke and took another drink and passed me the bottle again I took it this time without a fuss.

"You know I've drunk alcohol before."

"Yeah I've noticed."

We were quiet just drinking I couldn't take it I had to make sure Cenred stayed alive for his son and even for Morgause.

"Why did you and Morgause split up?"

He looked up at me and turned away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked it's not my business."

"No Gwen it's fine, I was a terrible husband to her and once the infection hit over here I became worse, though we were already divorced way before all this happened, I just didn't know how to be a good husband or father to our son. Don't get me wrong I loved them both but Morgause and I got married way too young but during our time we had a lot of fun had sex everywhere, slept for however long we wanted to and then Sebastian came and she changed."

"Meaning she grew up and you didn't want to?" I asked.

"Yeah exactly, so I began looking for women who were about fun I inherited a billion figured company competing with the great Uther Pendragon which I lost all the time. But I brought it home and I did something that I will never forgive myself for."

"What did you do Cenred?"

"Morgause came home after picking up Sebastian from the nursery and they caught me screwing another woman in my bed that I shared with my wife. After that she couldn't forgive me because our son saw me and I didn't care so she filed for divorce and won full custody because I didn't try and she began to work for Uther because she wanted nothing for me."

We went back to silence again I wanted to punch Cenred for what he did to her if Arthur would've been that cruel to me I would've killed him.

"Did she forgive you?"

"Who Morgause? Yeah it took a while but she did that for Sebastian, she told me it was Uther who convinced her and then she told me she was with him now."

I didn't know why he asked who when I was talking about Morgause maybe it was the alcohol talking.

"Good now forgive yourself, yes you were a bastard for hurting her and your son but that's in the past you're helping people now and you deserve redemption."

"Thanks Gwen, you are so kind and special."

"Think nothing-" I stopped talking because we weren't alone here.

"Cenred did UDs ever attack this place?"

"I don't know why?"

"Because they're here and they must smell your blood." I said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can sense them."

"Wow you can sense them? Why weren't any us were aware of this."

I didn't answer him it would have to wait and I got up waiting for them to come.

There were a lot of them and they were coming for Cenred, enemy inside and out.  
I turned to get Cenred we would have to move again it was too bad because of his wounds he was slow but that didn't stop him from firing at them.

I put him inside of another door and closed it behind him I shot as many as I could but I was running low on ammo. I quickly barricaded the doors as we were running out of time.

"Gwen what the hell are we going to now? We're trapped like rats."

"Let me think."

"Okay how about we go out the window?"

"What how are we going to do that with my busted leg?"

"I don't know it looks like we're stuck in here and to answer your question early Odin had me shot up with some green liquid and it changed me not only can I sense UDs I'm faster and stronger."

"I see like steroids."

" What, no." I just shook my head.

"Look it looks I'm not going to make it outta here so I want to go something before I lose my nerve."

"Yeah what's-"

Before I knew it Cenred was kissing me what the hell was he thinking.

"Guinevere."

My eyes widen.

"Arthur." I turned back towards Cenred and punch him right in the face.

"Don't ever kiss me again." I said wiping my lips.

"We got the signal telling us where you both were located it came from Morgause."

"What so those numbers you punched in were a code to Morgause, so you knew we would be safe this whole time?"

I kicked him this time not as hard as I wanted to but still it hurt.

"It was my last wish and they were late so I thought I was goner and it was beautiful moment and you're an amazing kisser." Cenred said.

"I should've let you die." I said.

"Maybe you should've but a last I'm still breathing."

"Not after I'm finish with you." Arthur said.

"No Arthur I hate to say this but we need him alive." I said.

"Fine let's get him and go and if I even catch you winking at my wife I will kill you." Arthur narrowed his eyes at me before he took my hand and damn near dragged me out he saw his back and told me to get on and Cenred was loaded up with the others and Merlin and Morgana looked confused wondering why Arthur was so angry I just looked at them giving them a now is not the time look.

I sighed stepping over dead bodies including UDs it looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight when we return back to Camelot.

**A/N: Can I just say this is one of my favorite chapters to write because Gwen was kicking some ass. And she didn't like kissing Cenred just to let everyone. I know this has nothing to do with anything, but the other night I watch Merlin season 5 ep. 3 "The Death Song of Uther Pendragon" and I got to tell you that if I found who wrote and directed that episode I well kick them in their knee it was so I don't even know a good word for it. How in the hell is Arthur going to say after Uther tried to kill Gwen in the fire "Why would my father do this he knows how much I love Guinevere." I'm like dude really he slapped when he was alive and thought she was a witch and sentence her to die by being burned at the stake because you finally confessed that you loved her. Clearly this shouldn't be shocking to you. I'm just saying my rant is over. If you disagree about that episode that's fine. **


	4. Chapter 4

We didn't speak once we returned to Camelot and I noticed that Annis and most of her people were here, I suppose it's safer for all of us to be together.  
I don't know why he was jealous it's not like I asked to be kissed but of course this was typical for Arthur. I decided not to say anything this time I was going to see my girls first and then check in with the others later.

"And where do think you're going Guinevere?" Arthur asked.

"Too see the girls if that's okay with you?"

"I'll come with you."

As we were walking he took hold of my hand he didn't squeeze hard he just held it, in his own way he was apologizing to me. But suddenly I didn't feel so good and I stopped moving and found the nearest place so I could throw up.

"You good?" Arthur asked holding my hair back for me.

"I think it must've been from the whiskey or too much for me to handle anyway."

"You were drinking? I see you were having yourself a blast."

"Hardly, Cenred said it was bad to drink alone so he passed me the bottle and after while it didn't taste like total shit anymore but I won't be doing that ever again."

"My wife can't hold her drink down." He laughed at me; I cannot believe that wanker had the nerve to make fun of me.

I know it was childish but I stomped away from him maybe this could be grounds for divorce.

"Oh come on love you have to admit it's funny I mean look at you your stumbling and you just threw up, I remember when Merlin and I drank some of my father's scotch all I wanted was to die and you should've seen Merlin he was in my tub singing Bee Gees songs."

"Bee Gees really?"

"Yeah my dad and his dad loved them."

Now it was my turn to laugh I would've loved to have been there but then I remember at that time I was an outcast my thoughts were interrupted by my two favorite people.

"Mummy we missed you, how was it, did you see anything cool, did you have to kill anything, we missed you." Chloe and Sunniva said at the same time.

"Slow down, I missed you both too, yes I saw some pretty cool things and I only had to kill a few, were you both good for your daddy?"

"Yes, and mummy I learned how to throw a knives just like you." Sunniva said.

"That's amazing and how about you Chloe?"

"My sight sometimes becomes blurry but I still have a good aim." She said kind of sadly

"Don't worry you'll be fine again."

"Alright you two stay here with Spencer and Grettir your mother and I have a meeting to attend." Arthur said.

We hugged them both and then we were on a way to the meeting hall but first I wanted to change I smelled like vomit.

"I took a quick bath and put on some new clothes but Arthur came up behind me and started rubbing my breast I couldn't help myself so I leaned up against him.

"Arthur, that feels so good." I moaned.

His hand was still on one of my breasts while the other reached down into my folds I sighed wanted more so at first it was one finger and then it became two.

It was a good thing that we both gave up on wearing underwear long ago because only my bra stood in our way, Arthur hated wearing underwear and so I followed after him and stopped wearing my knickers the only thing that I kept was bras.

"Do you like this Guinevere?" He asked his hot breath against my neck.

"Mmhmm."

He didn't turn me around he kept me up against our wall which made me even more hungry for him I wanted to feel him inside of me now.

"Arthur, please I need you."

Soon he pulled his fingers out and kneeled down behind me licked my folds that were already dripping wet and then rubbed his thumb on my jewel still torturing me.

"Arthur stop I can't take it anymore please."

"In a second I want to taste you it's been too long."

"Fuck no I want you inside of me now, I like feeling you."

But he didn't listen his mouth was once again gone he was savoring me, he licked and sucked I pounded my fist against the wall.

"Love, you taste so sweet like always, taste yourself." I took his fingers and I sucked off my honey and while I distracted him with my tongue around his fingers he quickly pulled them out and entered me.

"Yes." I said scratching at the wall

He went slowly at first but then he picked up speed god the things he was doing to me and it got more intense because I couldn't see his face as he pushed me to the wall holding me by waist while my breasts hit the wall hard but I liked it.

"Yes Guinevere play with yourself while I'm inside you."

I gasped and he bit my neck I couldn't take it but I didn't want him to stop, I didn't realize how much I missed this how much I craved him. No matter who tried to come between us my body and my heart would belong to Arthur, suddenly a bright light and Arthur and I became one. He continued thrusting inside of me and I placed one of my hands over his, he took and he entwined our hands together.

"Faster, Arthur."

"Guinevere." He growled my name and began to pinch and rubbed my nipple but still keeping one of his with mind.

I arched myself back into him and we both finished together we stood like that trying to calm ourselves he put his head on my shoulder started giving me soft kisses and placed my hand on his head and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Guinevere."

I patted him telling him it was time to get dressed for real this time.

Once we walked in everyone was already there including Cenred I see Sefa fixed him up and gave him a bandage for his nose.

"What took the two of you so long?" Gwaine asked I glared at him while the others look embarrassed expected for him and Cenred.

"Nice bite marks I don't remember you having that while we were out." Cenred said.

"Yeah well I don't remember you having a broken nose but I could add a broken jaw." I said raising my eyebrow tat him.

"Good job Gwen he deserved it." Morgause said and she too cut her eyes at her ex.

"Well now that that's established can we move on from Arthur and Gwen's other meeting." Annis said clearing her throat.

"Why Annis Caerleon who knew." I said laughing I wasn't ashamed about what Arthur and I had done we just couldn't help ourselves.

"Cenred tells me that you have something you wish to share with us Gwen."

"Um yeah, while I was out I saw the outlook of their base it's not as big as Camelot but if you combine yours and Cenred's it would be equal and I saw that they have some sort of cargo coming and going."

"Did you see what it was?" Arthur asked.

"No my cover was blown I wish I could've had some more time but then I found Cenred, and the whole chase." I replied.

"We still have little to go on." Merlin said.

"Not necessarily our queen here can do something rather special."

Fucking Cenred he was going to out me now to Annis I curse him.

"What's that?" Cassie asked.

"She can sense UDs, this whole time Arthur and the rest of them have been hiding that fact."

"Is this true?" Annis asked looking at me and Arthur.

"Yes but we thought it was for everyone's best interest to not to say anything." Arthur said.

"And why is that?" It was Milton who spoke this time.

"Because there are spies everywhere and we didn't want our enemies to find out and besides this doesn't concern you." I said.

"Like hell it doesn't, you should've told Annis and me." Cenred said.

"I don't see it like that, Arthur had to make sure I was safe."

"Don't challenge us on this we would have eventually said something when the time was right so get over it." Arthur said showing his authority.

There was no way Arthur was going to back down to Cenred or to Annis who still hadn't spoken.

"May I speak?" Annis asks

I nodded.

"I understand why you two didn't say anything but now that we all know we could use this to help end the war."

"You mean send her back out there? That sounds like a great idea." Cenred said

Everyone on our side from Merlin to Gwaine said no.

"Hell no you're not sending our queen out there so she can die we don't work like that in Camelot." Percival said.

"Gwen isn't immune to bullets she could still die." Sefa said

"I don't think so while we were being shot at she showed no fear I think your queen has been hiding something else from you." Cenred said.

What was he talking about? Of course didn't showed any to him but I was scared, they know everything about me I was confused.

"Enough everyone, Cenred what are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"This, Gwen please forgive me."

"Huh Cenred?" I asked still not processing.

Before any us knew what was about to happen Cenred pulled out a dagger and threw it straight at me hitting me right between my chest.

**A/N: What the fudge…. Guinevere has just been hit by a person she saved holy smokes. **


	5. Chapter 5

I laid there bleeding out, I could barely hear Arthur shouting as he held onto me.

Once my eyes closed I felt that tiredness that I felt before but then my eyes opened again and I tried to speak to let Arthur know that I was okay.

"Arthur." I croaked out.

"Arrest that piece of shit."

"Arthur, wait." I was able to speak clearly.

Everyone in the room looked at me like I was some kind of freak it made me nervous.

"I knew it." Cenred said still being held by Gwaine.

I looked down at the knife in my chest and I pulled it out I didn't understand I should be dead by now but for some reason I wasn't.

"Guinevere are you…. How are you alive?" Arthur asked he was just as shocked as the rest of them that he let go of me and stood up Merlin came over to him pulling him back.

I still had the knife in my hand and I dropped it and I held up my hands telling them that I would not harm anyone.

Arthur shook himself free from Merlin and came over to me he cupped my face and whispered that he loved me. I was thankful I couldn't take it if he wanted nothing to do with me. But now there was a problem or problems I should say.

Arthur

I had no time to think once I saw the knife hit Guinevere I froze and I caught her before she hit the ground she wasn't breathing, fucking Cenred.

"Arrest him." I shouted and Gwaine grabbed him.

I wanted him dead how could he do this? Guinevere had done nothing to him, she saved his life.

I wanted to die to I didn't care anymore my wife was dead, but then I felt her move at first I ignored it until I heard her say my name. I didn't know what to say or think how could this be I could see the knife it was still in between her chest and she bleeding badly she pulled away from me and we both stood up and when she pulled it out from her body I was confused did she know about this the whole time?

Merlin being the friend that he is pulled me away from her looking as if she needed to die not knowing what the hell she is, but I saw the way she looked at me and only me and she dropped the knife I couldn't lose her, she's my wife, my Guinevere.

So I shook myself from Merlin and went over to Guinevere which I should've done in the first place because she would do the same for me.

"Arthur I don't understand how is this possible." Annis said.

"I don't know either but Cenred still shouldn't have done what he did."

"I agree with Arthur what if I would've died?" Guinevere asks.

"Call it crazy but for some reason I knew you wouldn't maybe I know you better than your husband does." He said.

"Gwaine get him out of my sight, go with him Percival." I said.

I turned back towards Guinevere who was still holding onto me no one knew this but she was shaking she must be scared, Annis who still didn't say anything nodded to Cassie and Milton and some of her guards that's when they pointed their guns at us.

"What are you doing Annis?" I asked.

"Arthur calm down we just want to be able to take her to our labs so we can see what she is, for all we know Gwen could actually be dead right now."

"Fuck that I'm not going anywhere with you." Guinevere holding her gun directly at Annis.

"We've got our own labs Annis you can even witness it." Sefa said.

"I don't know if I can trust that and put down your weapon Gwen we don't want any harm to come to your camp." Cassie said.

"Well bitch it looks like it's going to happen because no one points a pistol at my husband's and my friends and think they're going to walk out of here alive." Guinevere said.

I would've given her the okay to shoot but we've been talking through our code this whole time, I told her with three blinks to wait I knew she was getting itchy because Cassie had her gun on me.

"Well if you think you can shoot all of us then please try." Cassie said.

"It would be my pleasure, remember I can't die and even if you do manage to kill them I will kill and make your whole family watch you die painfully."

Guinevere and I were known for making well on our threats my father taught her well how to never show her fear.  
I knew she was bluffing but they didn't, I needed her to stay strong just for a little while longer.

"Annis we shouldn't be fighting among one another, we're in this together you have my word we won't lie to you now please have them lower their weapons I don't know how much I can hold Guinevere off she's a little trigger happy."

Then Percival and Gwaine had return already having their guns drawn, Percival on Cassie and Gwaine on Milton.

"We leave for a second and look what we come back to Perc." Gwaine said.

"Yeah right." Percival said

Guinevere

This was starting to annoying me, I can't believe that I have my gun out on Annis I respect Annis but now I question her maybe she was doing this out of fear of me I don't know but right now my focus was on Arthur.

I blinked four times to him asking him to let me take the shot they thought they had us but they didn't, however Arthur told me to wait.

When Percival and Gwaine walked in it made my odds even better. Even though Cassie kept talking I still didn't hate her.

"Everyone lower you weapons." Annis commanded.

"No fucking way not until your side goes first."

"Cassie, Milton."

They looked at their mother and nodded I still had mine out until I too gave the okay to Percival and Gwaine.

"Hey if you don't getting that fucking gun out of my face it's going to be trouble." Morgana said to one of Annis' guards.

"Now that that's over with I'll have Sefa escort Guinevere to the lab unless you have another bright idea." Arthur said.

"I apologizes Gwen, Arthur, I just want to understand." Annis said.

"Well so do we but you didn't have to-"

"That's enough my love go with Sefa now." Arthur put his hands on my shoulders pulling me towards him, I reached up and I kissed him.

"Arthur whatever you do don't kill Cenred I think he's more valuable to us alive than dead."

I kissed him again and then I left with Sefa, Morgause came along and Cassie insisted that she go as well.

"If Morgause is going then so am I." Cassie said.

"She's only going because I need help, Sefa is better at medical and since my team is dead, oh why am I explaining myself to you just shut it and come along." I said.

Sefa rolled her eyes.

Once again I was stuck inside of a lab like some lab rat this was some bullshit.

I had to stay much longer than I wanted to because nothing showed up on any of the tests that we had run Arthur had my drawing pencil and paper sent over so at least I wasn't too bored I needed sex that would make me happy seeing Arthur naked getting myself off wasn't working anymore.

Most days I would see Morgana or Chloe and Sunniva but not Arthur not as much as I wanted to hell even Cenred came after he said he was sorry for the billionth time I forgave him and besides he made me laugh.

"So when are you getting out of here?" He asked.

"Who knows, I guess when Annis is satisfied and who knows when that well be." I said.

"Well she's old and these things take time for old people maybe I could knock the cobwebs-"

"Ew Cenred I don't want to know, she has children!"

"So what I have one too and I like older women."

We both laughed.

"Did you really know that I was going to make it?" I asked.

"Yes and no, I was hoping, but for some reason I knew you would still be alive."

"Do you really think I'm dead already?"

"No I don't think that, not really, can I be honest with you Gwen?"

"Please."

"I believe you're one of those supreme UDs but the difference is your heart still beats and theirs doesn't." He said.

"Oh, so whatever Odin did to me when he had me changed me." I said looking down at the floor.

"Hey it made you even more wicked you couldn't be detected by them and now you're stronger and faster and bonus you cannot die."

"But what about Arthur?" I said, still not looking at him and now I was crying I didn't know if Cenred would or could understand what I'm saying.

"If he dies then you can't follow him." Cenred whispered. "You truly would die for him and with him." He said but not really asking more like stating the fact but I answered anyway.

"Yes he is my whole world, he showed me that I deserved to be loved I place him above all others."

"Even your children."

"I love them, Sunniva was created from that love that me and Arthur share and though neither of us would choose between our love and the love we have for them it would be hard to live in this world without him."

"But you don't need him you're immortal." He yelled.

I got up and walked over to him. "I need his love, and without my husband's love I'm nothing." I said looking at him.

He closed his eyes finally understanding. "You two are truly lucky I've never felt that before, it would be a lie to say that I once had that with Morgause but I didn't and who knows I probably never will." He said looking sad.

One of my guards told Cenred it was time to leave he patted me on my shoulder goodbye, and gave me a gift.

"This is for you, I have few bottles left of the Bushmills 21 Year-Old single malt whiskey, I'm sure you know what to do with it." He winked at me.

It was nighttime and I had just finished my dinner, I was alone again the guards only spoke to me because I was their queen and the thing was I wasn't even a prisoner. "Wait I'm not a prisoner, fuck this I'm out of here."

I knocked out both of my guards apologizing, but I had to see Arthur this seeing each other once a day wasn't working for me.

When I walked into my house I knew where the girls were already, I crept upstairs as quietly as I could when Rock noticed me he just lifted his head and I patted him back to sleep.

I could hear ragged breathing coming from my room I narrowed my eyes, I opened my door and saw Arthur having himself a wank I couldn't help but blush we were both bad. He opened his eyes and saw me looking.

"Don't stop on my account but if you finish before getting me off then we're going to have a problem." I said holding up the bottle that Cenred gave me.

"Well come over here and finish with me then."

I took his face and I begin to kiss him hard slipping my tongue in his mouth. We both moaned at the same time, he then started to kiss my hand and then he smelled them.

"Guinevere why do your hands smell like alcohol?"

"Cenred give me a bottle and I used it to hit both of my guards over the head but the second bloke I hit to hard and the bottle broke.

"Hmph, all so you could get some?"

"No not just that I just wanted to see you, I've missed you though I'm not far it feels like it."

"I know babe I've miss you too so much I've been having to work with both Annis and Cenred and not having you by my side kills me."

"Make love to me Arthur."

"With pleasure my love."

Arthur was already naked and I was in my pajamas , he took off my shirt and kissed both of my breasts and then sucked on my nipples, while still playing with the waist band of my pants but even that still made me burn all of over.

My head rolled around and I looked down at him, my fingers entwined in his hair how soft it felt. He turned me towards our bed and kissed me starting from my feet and worked his way up and still my bottoms were on, once he reached my lips he kissed me softly and finally pulled my pants down.

Arthur got up for a second to toss them to the side we stared at each other not saying a word I was already breathing heavily just by him looking at me the way he was he bent back down and kissed me again our tongues were dancing.

He stuck his fingers inside of me while his thumb rubbed my jewel sending electricity through my body.

"Guinevere."

"Mmm." I moaned.

He took his fingers out and sucked on them and I flipped him onto his back, I kissed him on his chest and lingered my kiss to his heart I started my trail of kisses until I reached my spot, Arthur's whole body clenched up it was my turn to send waves through him, my eyes never left his he tasted so good.

"Yes, god Guinevere."

I went deeper putting him all the way in my mouth and massaging his balls then I released him and kissed his shaft one last time.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up I laid flat up against him, giving him time to come back down, what I wasn't expecting is me ending underneath him again.

"Didn't you say you wanted me to make love to you?"

"Yes." I answered breathlessly.

I spread my legs for him and he moved them winder and entered me I arched taking him all in he moved slowly and tenderly, tonight wasn't about rough sex (which I loved) it was about how he was our first time together.

He told me he had others but to him I was his first because he loved me completely.

My nails raked his back he sucked in his breath enjoying the sensation the more he moved the more I felt all of our passion he bent his head to take my breast into his mouth still not missing a beat I gasped and I wrapped my legs around him.

"Arthur." I shouted and I bit the side of his arm.

"You're mine."

"Y-yes, always, forever."

"I love you so much Guinevere."

"Ah,Oh, I said as my body started to shake for my approaching climax.

My eyes open and I saw Arthur looking at me I didn't know if he was this whole time, but I pulled him down so he could be close to me once again, our bodies were united and we were completely together.

With my legs still wrapped him our breathing was ragged and he lifted his head so he could kiss me then he kissed my neck and we were about to start again until our door opened.

"Mummy, Daddy."

Arthur jumped off and covered himself so Sunniva wouldn't see anything.

**A/N: Um yeah they've been busted hahaha. And Cenred isn't 100% right about Guinevere you'll find out in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

You know how in life you'll go through those awkward moments? Well tonight is one of those for me and Arthur.

"Hey princess." Arthur said, still covering himself with a sheet.

"I was thirsty and I wanted some water." Sunniva said.

"Okay I'll take you."

"No I want you and daddy to take me."

I looked over at Arthur who was beet red wishing he could be anywhere but here.

"Yeah sure, Arthur let's go."

I got up because Sunniva has seen me naked before and I put on my pajamas that I was wearing before. As for Arthur he had no time so he used our sheets, Sunniva walked over to him wanted to be carried our little warrior child was still a baby, while Arthur held onto the sheet with one hand and carrying Sunniva I waited for her to ask what we're doing.

"Hey mum why was, daddy on top of you?"

Crap.

Arthur  
How could such a beautiful moment become the worst?

Oh yes because we never lock our door and if we do end up having sex we always do it at a time when we know the girls won't be up or most of the time not here, I should've resisted Guinevere but I was weak and I needed her, but I also knew Sunniva hadn't been sleeping well lately so I knew at some point she would come.

As we made our way downstairs I had a feeling she would ask her mother that, she was always so curious about the world, but there was no way in hell I was ready to have that talk, the sex talk with her.

While I gave her a glass of water Guinevere got her a snack trying to distract her from her question.

"Mummy I'm waiting." Sunniva said.

"Well, Sunny you see-"

"Hold on Gwen I don't think that's a good idea." I interrupted her.

"What do you mean Arthur? I think it is." She said.

"And I don't I'm her father and I say no."

"Are you joking I'm her mother."

"I said NO." I give Guinevere a look and she wasn't pleased I did that so she picked up Sunniva and carried her back to bed. Looks like my happy ending just turn into a nightmare.

When Guinevere returns downstairs she grabbed her coat and opened the front door I suppose she was returning back to the lab.

"When you're ready to say you're sorry you know where I'll be." Guinevere said through her tears.

This was prefect I made her cry.

Guinevere

"I can't believe him, stupid pig headed man, I'm her father and I say no, bullshit." I said to myself while I stomped back to lab.

When I returned the men were starting to wake up, damnit how was I going to get out of this.

"Milady, I'm sorry we don't know what happened."

"Think nothing of it, by the looks of things someone knocked you both out, I heard the sound of the bottle breaking so I went to go and check it out."

"Did you see them?" One asked.

"Um, no, sorry but you two can go and get some real sleep."

That was a close call and it was good thing they both bought my story, I was tired now I wanted to sleep in Arthur's arms but that didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon, and I don't know if I want to be in his arms ever again.

His stupid strong beautiful arms, for fuck sakes Gwen get it together you don't need him your hands will do just fine for you to get off, god why couldn't I have a vibrator I could always make myself one, no, no Arthur will come and say sorry because if he didn't I would kill him.

I smiled to myself happy about that outcome, but then there was Chloe, Morgana, and Sunniva they loved him and I did too but Arthur hurt me, he's has never gone all kingly on me that wasn't his way or mine we were equals at least that's what I thought, but something has changed him I cried myself to sleep that night from my anger but mostly from my pain.

Arthur

I was worried that this time I really screwed up what if she doesn't forgive me this time? I can't believe I said that to her.

Guinevere was my equal I was not her master I was her husband she was my wife. I got up and put on some clothes and my coat, and walked over to Guinevere I see she released her guards from their posts which made my anger build again, this was for her protection immortal or not she was still precious to me.

As I walked inside I could hear her crying and it nearly broke my heart.

I walked over to her and she allowed me to pick her up and I took her back home she was still crying wetting up my shirt but I didn't care she needed me and I fucked up bad.

"How could you say that to me in front of our daughter it's fine to say what you want in private but not while her or Chloe are around."

"I'm sorry Guinevere."

"Oh so now I'm Guinevere again to you I was Gwen a while ago. I love you Arthur but tonight you acted like an ass."

"I know I'm just not ready for that."

"You think I am? No Arthur I'm not but I want to be honest with our children, lying to them won't help."

I understood why she was piss off at me but why was she acting like this I- could she be? No that's impossible.

"Guinevere are you pregnant?" I asked.

She looked at me as if I said something foreign to her.

"No I had myself tested the scarring is gone but I don't want to have anymore."

"Why not?"

She didn't respond, I knew she was hiding something from me.

Guinevere

Why does he always have to know everything? Great now I hurt him I swear it's back and forth with us all the time.

I sighed, and he came over to lie next to me.

"I don't know if I want any more children. Maybe it's because I'm content with what we have now I don't know if I'll get old or maybe there could be a way for me to die but I don't see that happening either, it's bad enough I'll have to watch everyone that I love grow old and die."

I couldn't finish but Arthur got it, he always did and he dropped the subject and pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead we both fell asleep that night.

The next morning I woke up alone, I knew Morgause and Sefa would be looking for me but I wanted this time to be with my family.

"Oh good you're awake." Arthur said.

"Good morning family."

"I made pancakes."

I noticed that everyone was almost done eating which made me kind of feeling left out and Arthur saw my facial expression.

"Hey I was thinking about talking to the girls at the same time I remember when my father sat me and Morgana down it was the worst thirty minutes of our life."

"Oh okay that's fine and then I'll have to go back before they start to look for me."

"Sunny, Chloe come here." Arthur said.

I stopped eating so we could talk to them Arthur came and sat next to me.

"Are we in trouble?" Chloe asked.

"No, you're mother and I want to talk to you about-"

"Well you see we wanted… Chloe you're sister asks us a question last night and um, **."

"Guinevere."

"Sorry sweets mummy didn't say that naughty word."

This wasn't working out at all.

"What are they talking about Sunny?"

"I asked them why was daddy on top of mummy?"

Chloe eyes grow wide as for me and Arthur we both prayed for death.

"We were wrestling." I blurted out.

"Yes that's it your mother and I wear wrestling trying to work out some new moves for our new knights."

"Oh goodie so I get to learn them?" Sunniva shouted in excitement.

"Over my dead body." Arthur yelled.

"Arthur please."

"Okay that's enough girls it's to go give mummy a kiss goodbye."

"Love you."

And that was that Arthur rushed him and the girls out the door and I looked at the mess they left me.

When I returned it was Cassie who greeted me first I told myself to just walk pass her.

"Good day to you Gwen."

"Good day, did you sleep well?"

"Yes but probably not as well as you."

I narrowed my eyes to her and I was about to tell her to ** off until Sefa came running towards me.

"Gwen you have to come with me right away."

"Sefa calm down what's this about?"

"I found out something that could change everything."

Cassie approached us wondering what Sefa discovered but she also looked nervous.

"Gwen take a look at this." Sefa said.

"Why can't I look first?" Cassie asked

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" Morgause asked. "Yeah I didn't think so."

"Cassie I will let you and the other's know what we found out gather everyone and meet us in the grand hall." I said to her gently.

"Okay Gwen I trust you."

We waited until she was out of sight and I looked through the microscope, I looked away to stare at Morgause then Sefa this couldn't be right.

I walked with them still trying to get my head around it.

Arthur had the girls with them which I didn't mind because they should hear this as well.

Morgause spoke. "It would seem that Gwen's stem cells and her matrix better known as conductive material are able to heal at a faster pace."

"Meaning?" Arthur asked.

"If she was to take a bullet to the head it wouldn't kill her."

"So what we already know that she can't die but how did this happen?"

"Because of this."

Sefa pulled out a syringe with the same green stuff that Odin shot me up with and I pushed my chair back scared again Arthur placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"It has a lot of different material in it."

"We should all inject ourselves with it."

"No that would be too dangerous, the only one it works for was Gwen I believe they also tried it with Chloe and it failed didn't it Chloe?"

"Yes."

"Chloe why didn't you say anything to us?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was afraid." She said.

"That's how she became blind and Aredian wanted to cover his tracks so he helped saved her."

"But why only me?"

"I believe because your organs and cells were no good anymore but that is just my opinion we could be wrong but one thing they were not wrong about is that you can't die."

"Only Aredian and Agravaine know huh?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

Arthur turned around to face everyone and I got up to stand by him.

"It looks like we'll be paying my scum bag uncle and his partner a visit don't you wife?"

"What are you going to do Arthur, Gwen?" Annis asked.

We smiled at each other before Arthur answered.

"We're going to blow the fuckers door down."

**A/N: I wanted this chapter to be about the family and of course Arthur dropped the ball and the next chapter is going to be interesting and I'm going to speed it up some. **


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur wanted all of the knights to train and Cenred had himself and his men including as well as Cassie and Milton on their team.

It was basic training for them; I on the other hand had to work in the lab creating new antidotes for the antiviruses but whenever I could I would be out there with them.

Something has changed in me since we found out that I can't die instead of running from it Arthur and I embraced it even experimenting by doing things to me at first he wasn't game for it but eventually he caved.

Later on that day when we had the time we would speak to our people giving them hope telling them that everything will be okay, Morgana and Gwaine approached us while we were talking to Merlin and Sefa, I had Morgause finish up in the lab her and Milton had become close.

"Arthur I've come here for your blessing." Morgana said.

"Blessing for what sis?"

"Gwaine and I wish to be married."

I stopped I didn't realize they were even like that with each other and when did this happen?

I looked towards Merlin who looked frozen, Mithian was his sister and Gwaine was her love I may not be able to understand because I wasn't close to Elyan but still weren't they rushing it.

"Look everyone it just happened we're not asking for you lot to jump for joy but please accept it?" Gwaine said.

"Arthur say something." I said to him.

"What should I say to them, it's not me who they need a blessing from it's from Merlin."

But why would Merlin give it to them why was this happening something wasn't right here it's been only a month since their deaths and now they in love I refuse to just accept that.

"What's this really about Morgana?"

"What do you mean Gwen?"

"I mean what's the rush there's no way you two just fell in love like that."

"And why not? You and my brother did why can't we?"

Damn she did have a point Arthur and I fell in love rather quickly then we become parents wait a minute I remember Morgana being shot but could she be?"

"I approve." I said.

"What Guinevere how could you? What about Mithian and I know you didn't get along with Elyan but come on." Arthur said.

"I'm going to talk to Morgana alone stay here and talk to Merlin and Gwaine."

When I left out of the room I walked with Morgana trying to think of what to say so I figured that I'd just come out and say it.

"Morgana are you or are you not pregnant?"

She lowered her head she couldn't look at me and I walked up to her I didn't want her to think I was angry with her so I lifted her head up and I put my arms around her she was my friend and my sister and I could tell she was hurting.

"We did sleep together, it just happened and then I found out I was having a baby but Gwen I do love him no it's not the way I loved Elyan." Morgana said through her tears.

"Is he the father?"

"I honestly don't know, but it doesn't matter to him he wants me and the baby."

Now I understood they leaned onto one another because of their loss it may not be the smartest move but it works for them.

Arthur had someone come and find us and Arthur informed us that Merlin in the end accepted Morgana and Gwaine which I know must've been tough but now it was time to return to our training.

I brought the girls and Sefa had spencer train as well in case there was another attack but then I remembered that I had to go back to meet with Morgause.

"Damnit Arthur I can't go I'll meet you there."

"Okay." He kissed me goodbye and we went our separate ways.

I hated coming back here it had too many memories but there was no other option I would talk to Arthur maybe we could change the area of lab.

"Oh good you've returned, I hope all is well."

"Yeah Gwaine and Morgana are getting married."

"Oh."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

I decided I'm not going to push Morgause was known for snapping at people.

"Well we can leave now because there's nothing left for us to do here."

"Really? Then why did you need me to come back?"

"I thought I needed you to check out how the process was going but I figured it out on my own."

"Uh well that's good I suppose so I'm going down to the field." I said, for some reason I felt unsure.

"Kay'." Morgause said.

I stood back for a moment watching Chloe and Sunniva train, Sunniva was throwing knives and hitting every target while Chloe was sparring with Morgause and Cenred's son.

Arthur was yelling giving orders, and then I saw Cenred who was laughing because he had put one my knights on their back it was time some put him in his place.

"Hey Cenred." I called to him.

"Why hello Gwen, I thought you would be stuck in a white coat all day." He said stepping closer to me.

"Guinevere."

"Yes dear."

"Go easy on him."

"Yes dear."

I cracked my knuckles and Cenred went to hit me first, foolish man.

I took a step back dodging every hit, he was fast but not faster than me.

Though it was just practice Cenred was actually trying to take me down so I decided to let go.

"What's the matter Cenred? Mad cause you can't hit if you like I'll stand still." I laughed at him.

He snarled at me when he did finally hit me, his group cheered while I was on my back I flipped myself back up and clipped him while his back was turned.

"First rule, when you're in battle never turn your back on your opponent." Arthur said smirking at me.

I circled around Cenred about to give him one final blow that Arthur had taught me but I stopped midway and Arthur put his arm around my shoulder and we walked away I looked back at Cenred who pushed one of his men away from him.

"Maybe next time, Cenred good try anyway." I said kissing Arthur while we walked away something about taking down Cenred made me want to do it, and my husband knew that.

But that would have to wait because Morgause had an envelope in her hand she stopped us and handed the letter to Arthur he read it and looked at Morgause.

"You have been in contact with him?"

"No."

"Been in contact with whom?" I asked and Arthur handed me the letter I read it quickly.

"Morgause explain yourself now." I ordered.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, when we went to go and rescue you and Cenred a women from Aredian and Agravaine her name was…. Nimueh, she told me to give this Arthur."

"Wait did you say Nimueh?"

Damn what was she doing with them how could she do this to me to my mother.

"Who is to you?"

"My godmother and she's a first class bitch, I was supposed to live with her after my mother was murdered but she couldn't be bothered with me so I went to live with my dad and Elyan, life could've been easier for me Aunt Nimueh refused and then I found out she had an affair with my father before and after my mother died."

"Great you two should have a family gathering with your aunt Gwen, and your uncle Arthur." Morgause said.

"But here's a question, why did you hold onto this for so long?" Arthur asked.

"Because I was told, to not to give it to you until now I don't know why, they're wackos."

"Guinevere what should we do, this could be a trap."

"Yes, but if you don't go and meet them they will hurt more people and not everyone is safe there are still refugees out there and we cannot allow them to be hurt by these people." I replied.

"Alright so I guess we're going but we're not going alone."

"Arthur the letter said just the two of us."

"Yes I know but I've got a plan."

After discussing it with the others Arthur felt that only Merlin and Sefa should go with us they would be our look out.

In the letter it also said they wanted us in our best clothes so Morgana and Sefa helped me dress I wore a blue gown and Arthur wore a black tux.

"Let's go babe." Arthur said taking hold of my hand.

"Yes, let's I wonder what this could be about?"

"Who knows but I'm not expecting to walk away without something going down."

Arthur moved to his left to speak to Merlin who was already at his spot and Sefa was at another to keep them separated in case either one was caught.

"Come in young warlock." Arthur said.

"Sire."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I've got the place surround."

"And what about you druid girl?"

"Same sire."

"Good we'll keep you both posted."

Hopefully they could still hear us but knowing the evil trio they probably would block all frequency.

**A/N: I thought I should give ya'll a fair warning the next chapter is going to sad and I added Nimueh because I felt like there needed to be an evil women. **


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur and I have fought our through a lot of enemies but how do you handle it when one of them invites you to dinner?  
I say you make sure you got enough ammo ready but we didn't have are guns they were taking from us during our search by their bodygurads.

"Hey there mate you better watch where your hands go when you're handling my wife." Arthur said

"Yes because I do bite."

We sat quiet waiting for them to make a move but they didn't, I ate first in case it was poison they didn't know that I couldn't die so maybe they would just think that that's the way we are.

It was Arthur's uncle and honest Aredian was standing behind him and Nimueh was sitting to his left I wanted to stab her in her heart and I should know better but damnit I was pretty angry.

"Why?"

"Why what Gwennie?" Nimueh asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid with me bitch, why are you in alliance with them you and my mother were best friends for your entire lives."

"Yes and she stopped speaking to me." Nimueh looked hurt; she had to kidding it's like she didn't remember what she had done.

"I think she had a right to be mad, you did sleep with her husband while they were still married."

"Oh please if you think that's what ruined their marriage you're completely blind."

I wanted to kill her Arthur was squeezing my hand trying to get me to calm down.

"Gwen I think if you see the big picture you could see that your aunt is trying to help you." Agravaine said.

Now it was Arthur's turn to narrow his eyes at his uncle so that means I would have to calm him down because Arthur would reach across the table and choke Agravaine to death.

"How is killing and torturing people helping me?"

"I can answer that." Aredian said.

"You are simply extraordinary, I swear when Nimueh first told us about you I didn't believe it at first but after we hired Odin to seek you out he failed of course because of his foolish adopted son but he told us about how the undead couldn't smell you and of course about Chloe which she too was a disappointment but she's not your child. We had spies watching you the whole time and I must say Uther Pendragon trained you well and he resulted in a pure gem. And I wanted it. "

The way he said that he wanted me I knew in his eyes it was true and it frightened me and I wondered if that's why Uther embraced me so much, no I refused to believe that he treated me more like a daughter than my own father did.

Because of Nimueh informing Aredian and Agravaine that that's how they found out about me and because of my brother big mouth they knew everything about me.

Fuck me this was a trap there was no way they would let me know that they had it, I scanned the room looks like there would be no dessert.  
I flipped the table over and Agravaine and Nimueh backed up quickly and instead of us shooting I threw a bomb that I had hidden.

Arthur shot at the window and that was the signal to Merlin, who started shooting from the outside, and Arthur grabbed me and tore my dress and we jumped out of the window but before we jumped Aredian looked like a hungry predator and I was prey. Well screw that he would have to catch me first.

Once we hit the ground Arthur took down the men that Merlin missed and I helped breaking the necks of the two men who ran up to us.  
Sefa pulled up to us hitting the enemy with the car.

"Let's go now." Sefa shouted.

I rolled down the window and had half my body out and I was still shooting.

"I'm out."

Arthur reloaded my clip and I continued shooting until we were safely away we stopped.

Once we made it to Merlin, we got out of the car and Sefa typed in a number to set for it to explode.

Arthur and Merlin hopped on their bikes and Sefa and I climbed behind them we took off, but I felt them they were coming.

"Arthur stop."

I climbed off and I waited they were the UDs that showed up that day when Arthur and I had to meet with Annis and Cenred.

"You all have to go, NOW."

I heard it growl, Arthur didn't move he just got off of his bike and pulled his weapon out and then Merlin and Sefa were right beside us we were all in straight line. I heard Sefa gulp.

"You should leave Arthur go back to Camelot."

"No I'm not leaving."

"If something happens to you or to them I would never forgive myself just go get yourself and Merlin and Sefa to safety."

Shit, I started running towards the monster that was in front of me I could hear shots being fired from behind me UDs were coming from both sides.

I knew Arthur and them could handle it but when I reached it, it grabbed me first by my neck and tossed me.

I was down for a minute but I shook it off I lifted both of my guns in the air and I pointed them at my target and I started firing it slowed it down but not enough I used the side of the tree and jumped off it kicking the bastard right across the face it looks like I will have to use hand to hand combat. I climbed on it and started punching him in the face and then its mouth opened wide like a snake and I back flipped to get away from him.

But I charged again clipping it to the ground and stabbing it with my knife, but he stood back up Arthur came and started shooting him in its head and it open its mouth again and started shooting spikes from its mouth.

Arthur ducked down and I ran and rolled Arthur back and tossed a grenade in the creature's mouth he lifted himself back up and the UD exploded the residue hitting me, Arthur, Merlin and Sefa.

"Gross." Arthur said.

I nodded and smelled myself, nasty.

They started up their bikes again and we returned back to Camelot one of Annis' guards approached us informing us that we were to meet everyone in the hall.

"I suppose a shower will have to wait." I said.

"Guess so." Arthur and Merlin replied.

"I see dinner went well." Annis announced.

Gwaine picked away some of the skin that was on me.

"What the fuck?" Gwaine said

"It's from the UD that I had to blow up, what's this about anyway? I think the four of us would like to shower."

"Send her in."

I noticed that everyone was looking like they didn't want to be here but they had no choice when the women came inside I greeted her first maybe she was one of the refugees that were still out there looking for a place to go.

"Hello I'm Guinevere Pendragon but you may call me Gwen this my husband Arthur Pendragon, welcome to Camelot, if you like I could arrange for you to have a cot until we can find you somewhere more permanent to live."

"Thank you that would be kind, and I already know who you are but we'll need more than one cot I'm afraid I've brought more people." She said.

"Really, that's fine what is your name?" Arthur asked.

"My name is Sara Fairchild, I have a son name Peter who is asleep right now your sister Morgana I believe, put him in a hospital bed he is ill."

She looked stressed out, I wanted to help her the best that I could.

"We'll have Sefa look at your child she's the best, Sefa maybe you should go now."

"Okay first I'm going to take a bath and check on Spencer it was nice meeting you."

"Wait Sefa before you go I think you should hear this Gwen is going to need you now." Cenred said.

I looked at him puzzled and who was he to be giving orders to my friend.

"Tell them why you're really here." Cenred spoke to her unkindly.

"What's your deal Cenred she's tired and scared for her child why are you acting like she's our enemy?"

"Cause Gwen you don't understand so lady I suggest you start talking now."

"You're majesties I have come here in search of my other child."

"You think your child is here in Camelot? He could be we did pick up a lot of people during our last patrol maybe he's with them." Arthur said.

"I never said it was a boy." Sara said looking down and speaking quietly.

"Oh right sorry I just assume so you're looking for daughter."

"Yes and I have already found her."

Arthur still was clueless but I wasn't she looks just like her.

"No you can't have her." I said.

"Forgive me Gwen but she is my daughter and I've been-"

"No she didn't have anybody, she was alone, she's ours not yours."

"Guinevere wait, maybe she's wrong."

"Oh come off it, look at her she looks just like Chloe, Arthur."

I walked to the door and opened it I was going home to my daughters, both of them.

Sefa, Morgana, and Morgause followed me along with Cassie and Annis I don't know why this happened to us but there was no way I was going to give up Chloe, not to anyone. I opened my front door and I sat looking at nothing while playing with my wedding ring.

"This can't be right Gwen and I asked Chloe if she had anyone and she said no she had been at the school for months. Why come now?" Sefa asked.

"Who knows but I know my brother he'll deal with this and everything will be fine." Morgana said.

"Doubt it she looked determined when she first arrived like she knew Chloe was here she probably searched for everywhere maybe even back at the school." Cassie said.

"Cassie why don't you make us something."

"But-."

"Now Cassandra." Annis said.

"She's right when she said her name she looked so sure that she was going to be reunited with her daughter." I said now crying.

"No Gwen she's not hers, she's yours and she loves you, you are her mother." Morgause said.

And that made me cry even harder this was too much and I wanted to scream, Annis got up and started to rubb my back not being bothered that I was covered in UD bits, it should've relaxed me and it kind of did for a short while. Cassie came back with our tea and Sefa helped serve it.

"Drink up Gwennie it will make you feel better." Sefa said.

Morgana was looking out of the window keeping watch and she was biting her nails and she turned back towards me.

"Gwen you've got to fight her, this could be another setup from my uncle for all we know if Vivian was alive she would tell you to stop being a baby and fight for your family, I would claw any bitch who dared tried to take my child away for me." Morgana said.

"But what if she wants to go, what if Chloe wants to leave, that women gave birth to her they're connected."

After I said that no one had any answer to give.

I walked back upstairs to check on them and of course Sunniva was sleeping in Chloe's bed Sunniva was twirling Chloe's hair around her fingers something that Arthur does to me they don't even know that they do it but I suppose it's a comfort for them.

I closed the door behind me and Morgana came out of my room telling me my bath was ready she clipped my hair back and helped get undress I stopped functioning my body didn't want to work anymore she said nothing just took care of me and I needed that right now.

As she was washing my back Arthur came into the bathroom and Morgana got up and hugged her brother who sighed.

I barely paid attention I was in my shell it was safe in there for me. Arthur took off his clothes once Morgana left and joined me in the tub he undid my clip and poured water on me and rested his chin on my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and began to cry again with him I just let it all go and I felt his tears falling from his face I turned around splashing water everywhere and he held me so tight we stayed like that neither saying anything just letting our tears of pain fall into our bath water.

**A/N: For all those who thought they knew what I was talking about I you well never have to worry about me killing off Arthur, Merlin or Sefa and of course Gwen can't die so I added this bit in about Chloe "family". **


	9. Chapter 9

_"This is your entire fault Aredian I swear if I lose Gwen because of what you did tonight I will fucking kill you." Nimueh said._

"I don't know why you hired him in the first place Nimueh?" Agravaine asked.

"Because he's good at what he does, he covered up Liz's accident or he at least made it look like one and plus he saved Gwen's life that day."

Liz was a fool she figured out what I was planning and I had to stop her then she opened her mouth to Tom so they both had to go, it was easy to make it seem like a drunk driver hit her and Gwen though Gwen wasn't supposed to be in the car and when I was supposed to gain full custody of her here comes Tom intervening not even Agravaine's money could help.

I needed Gwen, well more like I needed her body to make up for a very big wrong that Agravaine and I have done she was like my cup of life and I would do anything, kill anyone to have her.

Arthur  
Guinevere was silent that whole night, she went to bed without a word I went back downstairs because I couldn't sleep and Merlin was still there.

I sat next to him and I tried to think of what to say but I couldn't think of anything and I started to cry I wasn't ashamed of crying in front of him. Merlin made no movement he just let me cry.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't even know, what would you do if this was happening to you, if Spencer's family was to return?"

"I would talk to him see what he wanted to do but in the end I know I would probably allow them to meet."

"Something doesn't feel right about this, why now? Why come after all this time?"

"Who knows? Arthur you have to be strong now, for your family we aren't kids anymore it's our job to protect them."

Merlin and I talked that night for hours until we were both too tired to stay awake that night my dreams were haunted with scenes of Guinevere and my daughters lying dead in my arms.

Guinevere

Why did morning have to come I wish this entire day would be over but I was still a wife and a mother and I suppose I would have to speak to Arthur about what we do about this Sara woman and Chloe.

Walking downstairs I could hear the sound of my family laughing.

"Girls let daddy sleep." Arthur said.

"No, time to wake up, where's mummy at anyway?" Chloe asked.

It choked me up to hear her asking for me and whimpered behind them they all three turned to look at me but I backed out of the room, I could hear Sunniva and Chloe ask what was the matter.

"Stay here girls." Arthur said.

I went into the kitchen and I started cooking I just had to do something Arthur came up behind me to stop my movements I guess now we would have this talk I tried to shrug him off I didn't want to be touched but he wouldn't let me go.

"Guinevere please talk to me."

"Alright then let's talk. What do you want to talk about?"

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down Arthur was not my enemy.

"Sorry."

"Its fine I understand but don't shut me out I'm hurting too."

"I know so what did that women say."

"She wants to meet with Chloe to talk to her."

"And what did you tell her."

"I told her I would talk to you first."

"Talk to me first, well I say she can go straight to hell."

"Guinevere I spoke with Merlin and I think we should tell Chloe about what's happening."

"No Arthur."

"We won't be with her all the time and she's going to find out."

"Not if you tell her to leave."

"I can't do that." Arthur said.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because her son is really sick, Merlin told me that Sefa went to the infirmary to see if what Sara said was the truth and it was."

"Dammit." I said and I tossed the pan hitting it up against the wall I was breathing heavily this wasn't fair I didn't notice when Sunniva and Chloe came running in Arthur did his best to cover it up but they already saw it and they looked at me straightly.

"Get dressed girls we're leaving." I said.

Arthur and I walked with them along the riverside Uther picked the right place for us it was always so peaceful here. Sunniva sat in my lap while we watched Chloe and Arthur play a clapping game together.

"Arthur it's time."

He nodded

"We brought you both out here to tell you something."

"There's a woman here in Camelot and she has a sick son but she also came looking for her daughter." Arthur said.

"Oh that's so sad what's her and her son's name? So we can draw a picture and pick her some flowers." Sunniva said.

"That's sweet and I think she would like that and her name is Sara and son's name is Peter Fairchild."

Chloe didn't show any signs of recognizing their names.

"It's you Chloe, you're the one she been looking for."

"What do you mean I don't understand I don't even know who that lady is maybe it's another Chloe I already have a family."

"Chloe." Arthur sighed.

"No it's not me, it's not."

Sunniva started crying not knowing what else to do and I ran after Chloe.

"Chloe stop I'm not going to keep chasing you." I shouted.

She paused clenching her fist.

"You don't want me anymore, I know I'm not really yours but I thought that didn't matter." Chloe said still not looking at me

"Chloe please turn around I won't talk to you with your back towards me."

She turned around slowly tears running down her face.

"You are our daughter that will never change you were our first even if you didn't come from us. And we are not giving you up all she wants to do is talk to you, I don't know why she's coming now but we will find out. I promise you I will not let her take you."

"Swear it."

"I swear it."

Chloe ran into my arms and I kissed her cheek Arthur was holding Sunniva in his arms and we group hugged I looked in Arthur's eyes we both knew what was the most important thing to us.

I walked with Chloe to the room where Peter and Sara were, Chloe refused to go alone and begged me to accompany her.

I knocked on the door and Sara said to come in I held on tight to Chloe's hand and she did the same to mine.

"Hello." I said.

Sara turned around and her eyes widen.

"Oh hello, Gwen, Chloe, can I have a hug?"

"No." Chloe said.

Sara nodded but I could see the hurt so I nudged Chloe to give her hug reluctantly she went.  
After giving her a hug Chloe came back over to me looking up at me wanting to leave I gave her the okay.

"Wait Chloe don't you want to see Peter? I know he's missed you."

"That's fine, Chloe I'll just be outside, Sara can we talk?" I said.

"Thank you Gwen words cannot express what this means to me."

"Look you, I don't give two shits about you but if you try anything and hurt her I'll snap your fucking neck are we clear?" I said.

"Y-yes, your majesty." Sara said.

"Good now put a smile back on your face I wouldn't want your son and my daughter to see anything out of place."

Chloe had been talking to Peter he was doing his best to ask her things, like did she remember how they would play all day together at the park or how their mother and father took them to carnival. Unfortunately she didn't remember any of it except for how her father used to hold her hand. I know that Peter was innocent but he didn't know how much pressure he was putting on her.

"Sorry Peter but I have to go I'll come back to tomorrow with my sister I know she would love to meet you."

We walked back home together and Chloe told me about what her and Peter talked about and how frustrated he made her.

"I want you to know how proud I am you were very brave today and I know you're confused and you're probably angry but don't hold it in, you can always talk to me or dad and if you can't talk to us they're always your aunts and uncle you're not alone Chloe do you understand?" I said kneeling in front of her.

"Yes, is it alright that I stay with you I don't really feel like training today."

"Of course my sweet girl."

Little did we both know Sara had been watching us from the window the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe had been spending more and more time with her brother Peter which Arthur thought was a good thing, as for me not so much but that was the selfish part of me talking.

We still were preparing for our battle, going over plans, training it seems like I barely saw my family unless we were training.

"Hey Percival." I looked down and saw Vincent and greeting him as well. "Hello, Vincent."

"Where are you two off to?"

"Talking a little walk I'll have to leave him when we go to battle so I figure take as much time with him as I can."

He looked more like Vivian everyday I'm glad Percival was spending time with his son Arthur and I said that he could stay here but he refused he wanted to be by our side and he said Vivian would want him to fight.

After my quick chat with Percival I made my way to the fields but I noticed Sara approaching I rolled my eyes she had been doing the right thing by avoiding me but now she wanted to talk.

"Can we talk?"

"I suppose, I was going down to the field so I guess you can walk with me."

"So, I see the children have been getting along."

"Yes they have been." I said.

I don't know why she was taking so long she really needs to get the point.

"Um." She started playing with her hair this was beyond irritating. "Gwen, Peter and I were thinking about making Camelot our home so we could be close to Chloe, but for us to do that we need your and Arthur's-"

"You need mine's and Arthur's permission."

"Yes it would be important to me and my son to stay here."

I licked my lips trying to think of what to say but I had nothing so I just walked away she followed behind me keeping quiet.

Arthur saw the look on my face and ran over to me and I told him about Sara's request.

"We'll discuss it when we go home, Sara you should wait until we come and find you." Arthur said.

I told Arthur I was going to have a girl's day with Morgana, Sefa, Morgause and Cassie, whatever he decided I would go with I didn't really want to but I knew it would be best if I talked to someone other than Arthur.

I didn't want to bring them down but I wasn't happy and they could sense that.

"Gwen we may not understand completely what you're going through but you can talk to us, let it all out." Morgana said.

"Well would you ladies judge me if I commit a murder?"

"I won't tell a soul, hell I help you bury the body." Cassie said, she reminded so much of Mithian.

"That's bad, Cassie." Sefa said.

"Yeah I suppose you're right, sorry Gwen it's the way I deal with things when they are bad."

"It's alright and don't worry I wasn't going to kill her, that woman, I mean who does she think she is coming into my home and announcing that she's Chloe birth mother." I said.

"I did ask her why now, and she gave me a monotone answer, like if she rehearsed it." Morgause said.

"I'm surprised that you didn't question her more."

"There was no time, you and the others showed up covered in UD pieces."

"Mighty convenient if you ask me." Cassie said.

I asked her to explain what she meant.

"Well just look at the whole picture, why come now Chloe doesn't even remember them and she did say she knew that she was at that school so why not go and get her. I don't have kids who knows if I ever will, but let me ask you ladies this if it was your sons Morgause and Sefa would you stop at nothing to get him, or you Morgana when you have your baby you would move heaven and earth to find them, so why didn't she?"

Cassie had a point I know when Odin had taken Chloe I went crazy with worry I didn't sleep until she was brought home because I'm her mother and that's what mother's do.

"She was sent here on purpose."

"What Gwen you said she looks just like Chloe." Sefa said.

"I'm not debating that she's not her mum, but that doesn't mean her intentions are good. I mean look at Lancelot and my brother, sorry Morgana but you know what I'm saying is true."

She understood, Morgana knew that Elyan would never be considered a good guy.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Morgana asked.

"Nothing I want to see what her motive is first and then we strike, it would be reckless to act now and what we discussed here stays between us."

They all agreed I would never let her know that I was on to her but I would be watching and the only person who I know who could do that was Grettir he was an excellent spy.

"So you'll keep this between the two of us?"

"Yes milady, but why not tell Arthur?" Grettir asked.

"Because I could be wrong and if you find out nothing then I'll accept her with open arms into Camelot and into Chloe's life, I can trust you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Of course Gwen, you have my word."

"Good you can start tonight."

As I was walking back I could hear crying that sounded like one of mine. I picked up my pace and when I turned the corner it was Sunniva what was she doing by herself? The last I saw she was with Chloe.

"Sunny what's the matter?"

"He said I couldn't play with them and Chloe just went with him." She said wiping her tears away.

"What do you mean, who said you couldn't play with them and where is Spencer?"

"Uncle Merlin said he had to go home to eat so I followed Chloe and Peter but Peter said I couldn't play with them and that's when Sara came up to us and said that I shouldn't be here because I really wasn't Chloe sister."

What a bitch who gave her the right to tell my child that, I picked up Sunniva carrying her all the way home. When I walked inside Sunniva was still crying and Arthur wondered what was going on. I just shook my head.

"I'm s-sorry." Sunniva said.

"No angel you didn't do anything wrong." I grabbed her night shirt and put her to bed she cried so much she fell right to sleep.

Arthur waited for me outside. "I guess it's starting now, Sara told Sunny that Chloe wasn't really her sister and Peter and Chloe excluded her playing with them."

"Maybe Sunniva got it wrong, Chloe wouldn't do that she loves her."

"I get it sometimes older siblings want to be alone but what that cow said to our child wasn't right." I said walking into our room.

I walked over to my side of the bed and grabbed my hair tie and laced up my boots. Arthur blocked me from moving.

"Where are you going Guinevere?"

"Where do think? I'm going to make sure that women is missing some of her teeth."

"You can't do that."

"Yeah right, and why the hell not?"

"Because it would do no good and it would hurt Chloe and Sunniva would feel even worse."

"Arthur these are my children and if one gets hurt because someone said something hateful it's my job to make sure they don't say it again."

He started to rub my shoulders trying to get me to calm down and to see reason damn him I knew he was right but still.

"I know you want to go all mother bear on her but please don't, it would do more harm than good-"

Arthur was about to say more but we heard the door to Chloe's room open and slam shut she must've lost her mind.

"Chloe you know better than that, we don't slam doors." Arthur reprimanded.

"Leave me alone, I don't want talk to either of you."

"Chloe Pendragon I know that attitude of yours better leave soon or you'll be in big trouble young lady." I said, and right afterwards Chloe started to throw things at us I walked over to her right before she threw something else and pushed her down on her bed stopping her movements.

"I don't know who you think you are miss, but we are your parents and you don't throw things at your mother and father do I make myself clear?"

Her face was beet red and she was crying.

"Yes."

"Good now clean up this mess right now and afterwards you will apologize to me, your father, and your sister, and I don't care what Sara said Sunniva is your sister."

Arthur and I walked out of her room and Chloe said something that was unforgivable.

"I shouldn't have to do what you say you're not my real mum and dad anyway."

I looked up at Arthur and he took my hand and give me a sad smile and I closed the door leaving Chloe by herself.

Sunniva stood in the hallway hearing the whole thing I kneeled in front of her gathering her in my arms tonight I would need her comfort. Arthur's eyes moved back to Chloe's room and I went into ours with Sunny.

Arthur

The hurt on Guinevere and Sunny's face was too much to take I made the choice for both of us.

I knocked on Chloe's room I've never seen her act like this before.

"I'm cleaning everything up."

"You can stop for a moment."

I was angry at her how could she have said that.

"What you said to us was unacceptable you know that."

"Yes."

"If you're unhappy here that's fine but I won't allow you to disrespect my wife, but you're right we aren't you're real parents but we love you just the same."

"I know-"

"You don't get to talk you said enough, if you don't want to be here then don't be you can go and leave with Sara if that's what would make you happy."

Chloe eyes went wide.

"Y-you d-don't want me here?" Chloe said stuttering.

"Of course I want you here but it seems as if you don't so I'm giving you a way out and no one would blame you."

I got up after that and I left her to think about what I said. I went down to the kitchen so I could make us some sandwiches. But when I heard the door open I looked out and saw it was Chloe with only one packed bag.

"She left?" Guinevere asked her tone was no more the whisper.

"Yes love she did."

Guinevere sighed and came to sit down at the table, this was becoming too much for her to handle I counted down the seconds it would take for her to finally lose it.

So I just waited.

Guinevere

It's been three weeks since Chloe left I didn't see her much I stayed in the lab I guess you could say I was hiding myself in my work.  
Arthur watched me every day to see if I would crack but I didn't, I wouldn't what good would it do.

Grettir asked me if I still wanted Sara watched and I told him that nothing has changed with that I still didn't trust her, even if Chloe was starting to open up to her.

"Hello my love." Arthur said.

"How are the knights coming along?"

"Better than what they were, Peter has been joining Chloe in her sparring she doesn't want to practice with Sebastian anymore."

"How is Sunny?" I changed the subject I didn't want to hear about Chloe and Arthur knew that but kept on pushing me.

"She's fine; she's been taking down the bigger kids of course she gets that from me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes dearest she gets that from you. Did you remind Merlin and the others about her birthday?"

"Yes and if I remember clearly it's also your birthday too." Arthur said.

"I don't celebrate it for me and I never well the only good that came from it was Sunniva and that's about it."

"Sure but I do have something for you, and don't give me that look you're my wife and I want to spoil you."

"Alright what is it?" I said sighing.

"It's nice to see your enthusiasm Guinevere."

"Arthur just give me the damn gift."

"See that's the excitement I like to see."

He handed me a small box and when I opened it was another ring but it had three stones I don't even know how he got this made.

"It's our birth stones and believe me, I had to search for someone to make this not enough resources, do you like it."

"Oh Arthur I love it, looks like tonight I'll have to do that one move that you love so much."

"Promise?"

I put my ring on my right hand and turned around and pushed Arthur against the wall and started to snog him.

I pulled away and started to walk out of the lab and I laughed because once again he was complaining.

"Later babe right now your daughter's birthday comes first."

I was in the bathroom getting myself and Sunniva together, hopefully Sara is able to help Chloe I had to have costume sent to her.  
It was strange to have a party while Zombies were still attacking and my evil relative was trying to kill me but other than that today was a good day.

Arthur also gave Sunniva the same type of gift except hers was a necklace.

"Mummy which one is which?"

"Since our birthdays are in June ours is the pearl, daddy's is in August so his is this one, the peridot, and this one, I rub it and then looked Sunniva in her eyes. "This one is Chloe's and her birthday is in September so hers is Sapphire."

"Chloe's is pretty."

"Yes, angel it is. Are you ready for your midsummer feast?"

"Yeah." She jumped down from her seat in the bathroom and grabbed my hand tugging me downstairs.

"Well Arthur don't you look handsome as the fairy king."

"Why did you give her the okay to do this?"

"Because she loves that story and I remember you saying_." Whatever the princess wants she gets."  
_  
"Yeah since when do you listen to me?"

"I don't know, I like my outfit, being queen of the fairies is very empowering, does Merlin remember his speech?"

"Yes he loves Shakespeare."

"Oh that's right he did give Sunniva the play."

Everyone was dressed up including Annis and Cenred, Sunniva wanted to be Mustardseed and Chloe was Peaseblossom, Sefa was Cobweb, and Merlin was Puck, Arthur wanted him to be Nick Bottom but I vetoed that.

Tonight was the first time I smiled seeing Sunniva happy made me happy but something still was bothering me.

"Mummy."

Chloe was standing behind me.

"How have you been?"

"Not good I'm sorry about what I said I didn't mean I didn't."

I couldn't ignore her tears even if I wanted to she was my child.

"Shhh it's alright I know you didn't mean it but why did you say?"

"I can't tell you that, but I had to make her think I was on her side."

"Chloe I don't understand?'

"He's hurt, she's been hurting Peter and I have to protect him she won't do anything while I'm there."

"Chloe if he's in danger I can help-."

"No mummy you have to stay out of it, please."

"Chloe I don't like this it's not your job you're just a child."

I saw the determination in her eyes and I let it go for now and continued to play "A Midsummer Night Dream."

"_You must make sure Gwen receives this file I want no mistakes do I make myself clear." _

"_Yes Nimueh everything has been fairly easy so far. Sara said. _

"_Good." Nimueh said ending the phone call. _

**A/N: Hello folks here's the thing it become hard for me not to write action or anything rated XXX but I wanted to give ya'll so drama and of course Sunny's birthday before I hit ya'll with the grand final which isn't going to be soon or it could be soon who to say, I thought I would make this short ten chapters at least but nope. And in the next chapter it's time for the kiddies to have their own mission but it won't take up the entire chapter. Thank you all for enjoying my tale. **


	11. Chapter 11

Morgause came over to my house in the middle of the night after a feast, at first she got no answer because Arthur and I were in the middle of much needed sex and I left him there cuffed and promised I'll be right back.

"Damn it could be important." I said moaning because Arthur was licking on my neck.

"Well hurry back." He said.

I damn near sprinted down the stairs to answer the door and whoever it was they had best be dying.

"Hey Morgause." I said out of breath.

"Gwen for heaven sakes put some clothes on I could've been someone else like Cenred."

Hell, I looked down and I saw that I did forget to put my robe on so I grabbed two pillows from the couch.

"Alright I'm covered, so what do you need? As you can see Arthur and I were going over plans."

"Plans, is that why your nude? But nevermind that, I have something for you."

She handed me a file with my name on it. "What's this?"

"I don't know I went back to check on our project that we've been working on and I noticed that file I didn't read."

I wonder who it could from, then again anything that's been addressed to me or Arthur can never be good.

"Thanks Morgause I'll let you and the others know when I read-"

"Guinevere, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Arthur yelled.

"Shit Morgause I gotta go thanks again."

"Goodnight Gwen."

"Yeah Goodnight."

I ran back upstairs holding onto the file and I walked back to Arthur and un-cuffed him and there would be no "Head Game" either, too bad because Arthur and I both love that position.

"Guinevere what are you doing? Tonight I planned on making you scream to high heaven's because Sunniva's not here."

"I know babe and I would have enjoyed having you do that but look."

I showed him the file and he sighed he knew that this couldn't be good news.

"Who sent it?" Arthur asked.

"No clue it was left in the lab, Morgause just brought it too."

"You should've had it dusted for prints."

"I still can I don't have finger prints anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah Morgause and I found that out." I shrugged.

Arthur stopped being surprise about the things that were happening to me a long time ago.

"You going to open it?"

"I suppose I should I would rather have you do it but I don't know something could be inside that could be harmful so I'll just do it."

I opened it and I saw the pictures from my accident that I had with my mother why would someone send me this? As I kept reading it was a police report about the driver that killed my mum it was Uther Pendragon. NO.

I threw the papers down and backed away from Arthur how could his father kill my mum and then he smiled in my face, I wonder did Arthur know?

Arthur picked up the papers and read them he started to shake his head.  
"Guinevere this is a lie."

"How do I know its lie?"

"Because my father would never drink and drive that's how his brother was killed, he told Morgana and I that story when we were small children."

"Oh so someone just made up some police records they have his license and I've seen that car before in your garage."

"Guinevere are you hearing yourself why would my father keep a car that he killed someone with? And it had no damage, no blood and believe me if he did he would've been in jail."

Okay he had a point but why would someone send me this unless-.

"Arthur someone is trying to break us up."

"What?"

"I'll be back stay here promise you won't go anywhere."

I had to go and talk to Grettir see if she has any information on Sara.

"Grettir." I called to him.

"Gwen what are you doing here?"

"I had to know if you found out anything like has she moved at all?"

"Yeah she left for a minute and she's been on mobile."

A mobile how does she have one of those only people with money have those. "Damn she must've been on the phone talking to Nimueh?"

"Should I keep my post and are we going in now?" Grettir asked.

"No nothing changes I got another plan it may be crazy but hey that's what usually works for me if she tries to move break her fucking legs."

"Yes milady but wait what's your plan? Gwen, Gwen?"

I was already gone by that time. I went back home and let Arthur know what I was about to do but first thing I was going to do was get my quality time with Arthur.

"We don't have time for anything fancy my love."

"Ooh you know I love our quickies."

"Let's give it 30 minutes."

"Fine."

His shaft entered into my warm went folds I wanted to come right then and there but I needed this I loved our quickies once while we were on patrol we had sex in the truck we did get a lecture from Merlin after that but we didn't care.

"Oh Arthur, yes, yes."

"Guinevere you feel so good so tight."

We were up against the door and Arthur ripped my shirt and sucked my nipple I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist.

"Arthur go faster, harder, don't stop."

He was pushing all of his shaft into me and my lady bit was taking all of him inside of me like a suction cup he reach down and started to rub my pink button wanting me to lose it completely thank god for giving this man I love those hands.

"Yes, Arthur, fuck me."

I didn't know what I loved more his cock or his hands both of them drove me to ecstasy. I leaned forwards and started to lick the sweat from him while he did the same on my neck.

"Mmm Guinevere I love you so much."

My eyes rolled back as I began to cum and I shouted so loud it made even my ears ring.

"OH MY GOD, ARTHUR I LOVE YOU."

I screamed and Arthur howled our entire bodies shaking.

I unwrapped my legs and started kissing him he made a bath for us and I straddled him I went down slowly and while he still was rubbing soap on my breast I wasn't done with him nor was he with me.

I bent my back and I moved my hips fast. Arthur grabbed my waist and helped me move.

He moved his hands all over my body. I bent myself back so far I could grab his ankles that position was called arc de triomphe, though we never did that in water before but it felt so good.

Water was splashing all over me and Arthur and I dug my nails into his legs. He bent himself to me and sucked and licked my breast and nipples.

"Oh shit Arthur." I moaned.

"Yes, Guinevere come on baby." He said slapping me on my clit by him doing that I came so hard I screamed out something that I didn't even understand it wasn't English.

"Oh god."

We were both breathing heavily I put my arms around his neck and he spoke so softly to me telling me how much he loved me.

Eventually we got ourselves clean up. And now was our time to perform another act.

Arthur  
I ran after Guinevere after she got done yelling at me.

"Oh so now you're going to blame for something my father did."

"Yes I am he killed my mother."

Guinevere shot her gun off in the air and everyone came running out, Sefa was holding onto Sunniva and Merlin came and pushed me back trying to get me to calm down.

"Merlin, she's so gone too far now."

"Oh have I? Move Merlin I'm going to kill this piece of shit."

She walked over to Sefa and Morgana came towards her she pushed her aside saying that she wanted nothing to do with her either.

"Ask your sorry excuse for a brother why your family is nothing but bad luck, Sefa give me my daughter."

Guinevere tried to take Sunniva out of Sefa arms but she held on tight.

"No Guinevere if you want to go then go but you're not taking this child with you."

Guinevere shook her head.

"Okay fine I'm leaving and I'm never coming back."

"Fine then go I should've never had married you in the first place Elyan was right your just a cold hearted bitch."

"Fuck you Arthur Pendragon, I hope you burn in hell."

Guinevere got into one of the trucks and drove off like a mad women.

"What the hell is going Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Leave me alone right now Merlin, and is it okay if Sunniva stays with you?"

"Yes that's fine you know it is but you're going to talk to me, since when do you and Gwen say such things to each other and doing that in front of your daughters."

"NOT NOW MERLIN."

"I don't care how much you yell we're talking now." Merlin pushed me towards my house I didn't know how strong he was.

"Daddy I want to come with you." Sunniva said.

"No my sweet stay with Sefa I'm sorry that you had to see that you too Chloe."

Chloe said nothing but took her sister's hand and lead her back to Sefa, Morgana and Gwaine and Percival followed Merlin and I back into the house and made us all some tea I would explain to them what happened between us.

Guinevere

I didn't know where to go the only place I knew was to go back to my mother's, when I walked inside Nimueh was waiting me. I ran to her hugging her and bawling my eyes out.

"Hush, Gwennie I'm here for you." Nimueh said.

"Really Auntie?"

"Of course my dear I love you."

I looked her in her eyes and said.

"I love you too."

And she pulled me back into our hug.

**A/N: Just to let everyone know(arc de triomphe and The head game) are sex position incase no figured that out google it if you still don't get it but they come from the ****Kama Sutra so yeah. And if you have any question about why Guinevere and Arthur both went bat shit crazy I'll answer it the best I can. **


	12. Chapter 12

_"Arthur do all guys like to do that to women?"_

"Do what?"

"You know go down on them?" I asked shyly. I knew nothing when it came down to sex Arthur was first my kiss my first everything.

_"Well I cannot speak for others but I love it seeing your face and how your body reacts how you scream my name." He said and he kissed my lips_

"So you have done that before?" I pushed him away slightly, now I was starting to become angry I wasn't his first I was number five which I didn't care when he told me I already knew about Arthur he was the talk around school though he had nothing on Gwaine but it bothered me.

"Hey I may have had sex with other girls but you're the first and only person I've ever wanted to taste, and what about you Guinevere?"

"What about me? You know I've never done anything with boys before you, none of them liked me they thought I would put them in a coma." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Too bad for them, but good for me." He said rubbing my leg.

We talked for hours and then his hand crept up more and more until he reached my center. Not only did he teach me how to use a weapon he taught me about passion and the difference between sex and making love.

"I love you Guinevere."

"I love you too Arthur."  
  
I woke up finding my hand in my pants I guess I was touching myself in my sleep god I have to stop I have to get myself together.

I know Nimueh would be back over here soon. I got myself dressed and strapped my guns to my waist, today I was going to meet with a group of scientists to test me or whatever I didn't want to do.

While I was waiting I made some breakfast. I had another flash back to when Arthur and the girls made me breakfast in bed.

"Wake up mummy we made you breakfast." Chloe said.

"The girls wanted to do something special for you so this is it."

It was burnt toast and I guess this could be bacon who could say? And a fruit cup that looked mashed up, so some orange juice.

"Thanks my lovelies."

I looked at Arthur who did his best not to laugh while I ate my food, although it was bad it was still special to me because it came from them.

"This is perfect."

"Yes perfect." Arthur said.

The knock at the door snapped me out of it and I sighed time to go.

"Good morning Auntie."

"Good morning to you too Gwen, are you ready to go?"

"Yes just about."

Nimueh led the way to the car she said nothing the way there I just stared out of window, Nimueh took hold of my hand to give me some comfort.

"You know I could have someone make Pendragon give you your daughter if that's what you want."

"Really you would do that for me?"

"Of course we're family and we must stick together." She said.

"No thanks I'll figure something else out, but I have a question?"

"What is it I'll try to answer it the best way I can?"

"Did you know that Uther killed my mother?"

"Of course not my dear child, I found out when you did I was in shock and all I could think about was did his children know?"

"They probably did and were just covering for him I can't believe I gave myself to him." I said wiping my face.

"It's going to be alright, we're together again and that whole nightmare in Camelot is behind us."

"Yes it is." I smiled at her and she squeezed my hand.

"We're here." Nimueh said.

The driver opened her side first and then mine and we walked together inside we were greeted by Agravaine but I didn't know where Aredian was, Nimueh assured me that he wouldn't be around much.

"Now Gwen are you ready? I want to see how much you've progressed." Agravaine said.

I nodded.

I got dressed into a different outfit and put my hair back, I was in a white room the doors opened into a city, it looked like Tokyo but futuristic there was a UD that came running towards me and I shot it in the head.

_"Remember Guinevere, shoot the fuckers in the head."_

"Why only one don't they know that's too easy?" I said to myself.

Then more came out still too simple.

"She's amazing look how fast she is, my cup of life." Nimueh said.

I kept on fighting them I wasn't even breaking a sweat. But soon I heard a click and I knew that was a gun sound I couldn't let them know that I could be hurt so I kneeled down and hid, looking to see where the sound was coming from.

Great I found it and I shot at it making it explode soon the sequence was over and Nimueh and Agravaine were waiting for me.

"You must be hungry but you're to put something else on this isn't Camelot you will dress accordingly."

"Yes Auntie." I rolled my eyes as I walked away and she saw it and grabbed me by my arm rather hard.

"I only want what's best for you and you're going to have to start to respect me do you understand?"

I looked down at my arm and she squeezed it again.

"Yes Auntie of course I respect you and I love you."

"Good why don't you rest for a while before we dine, we'll send someone for you would like a bath prepared when you wake up?"

"That would be lovely."

I kissed her cheek and left for my room. I lay on my bed and dreamed about Arthur.

_"Do think it still works?" I asked Arthur_

"I don't know it could?" He replied

"What is that thing mummy?" Sunniva asked.

"That is CD player though before the infection we all used IPods or other devices."

While out on patrol Arthur found a CD player and some CDs one being Michael Jackson's "Thriller" and some other random albums.

Arthur hit the side of the player and it turned on, I handed him the Michael Jackson Cd and Thriller started playing I got up and started dancing and Chloe and Sunniva got up and started dancing with me.

"That's not the way you do it Guinevere." Arthur said.

"What are you talking how would you know?"

"Because Merlin and I use to mimic Michael Jackson's dance moves all the time." He said.

"Really, raising my eyebrow I have got to see this."

I cleared the way for him and when the part came when everyone started dancing Merlin and Sefa came walking inside hearing the music and Arthur and him gave each other a high five and started doing the thriller dance.

I never knew Arthur could dance so well, he taught the girls how to do it and they danced for hours Sefa and I clapped our hands laughing about how silly we were.

"It must be nice having dreams about them." My mother said.

"Oh so you're here, why?"

"I was just checking on you I hope you're doing the right thing I know how hard this is for you."

"Yes because this isn't a dream none of them have been all of it happened and I miss it."

"I know you; you could always turn around and forget this."

"No I can't and why would you say that? What don't you want me to find out?"

My mother tried to leave and I don't know how this whole dream thing works but I yelled. "STOP" and she didn't move.

"Gwen don't seek the answer that you really don't want to know." She said.

"But I do want to know I have a right to know."

"You'll hate me for it."

"What? Never I could never hate you mum."

"You have to find the truth about your birth and the birth of the twins."

"About my birth and the twins? Do you mean Arthur and Morgana?"

"Yes, Gwen you must hurry before it's too late."

I jolted out of my sleep I put back on my pants and I opened the door I had no clue where I was supposed to look or what I was looking for but I would find it and I prayed that the information I needed would be here.

**A/N: You all are in luck your get to read chapter 13, I'm going to upload right after this one. And the part in the beginning was before they had Chloe and Sunniva this is in early stages of their relationship. In case it was confusing with the next dream that she had with the whole family. **


	13. Chapter 13

I knew that I had little time to get in and out, they have guards all around so I used the air vent and it wasn't as easy as people make it seem in the movies but I kept going until I found it.

Aha! Found what I was looking for, hopefully this is where I need to be, a room where no one is supposed to be at.

I punched the vent open being as quiet as I could. I searched through papers on the desk and in the file cabinet nothing only documents about how to make the UD, more advice, pictures of Chloe as a child and her blood type, I see so they know that she is anemic I'm taking this with me.  
I passed by a disk with my mother's name on it this seemed too easy and I didn't like it so I went back the way I came.

When I returned back into my room I pretended to be asleep and when I was woken up I had my bath and I was dressed in a fancy gown they even did my hair.

While I was walking I retraced my steps thinking about everything that's happened since I left Camelot and nothing is making sense. I don't know why they needed me so badly yes I understand about me not being able to become one of the undead but that doesn't make me special not really.

"Gwen don't you look absolutely marvelous?" Nimueh said.

"Thank you Nimueh you look lovely as well." I replied.

"It's Auntie dear, do try to remember that."

This woman is a complete nut I can't believe as a child I always thought she was so amazing.

"Yes sorry Auntie."

"Now ladies let's sit down and enjoy our meal." Agravaine clapped his hands giving the order for the musicians to start playing, a three course meal of all these fancy foods, Nimueh said they were all her favorites.

"Um, excuse me."

"Gwen, we don't usually talk during our meal, but go ahead."

"Well, I just wondering how did you get all of this?"

"Oh well we have our connections."

I have to remember what my place is in all of this is and I had to stay focus but a big part of me wanted to stab them both in the neck.

"Gwen I do hope that you're enjoying staying with us." Agravaine said.

"Yes."

"Ah, Aredian welcome back." Nimueh greeted.

"Everything has been put into place Camelot should be taken by morning." Aredian said.

I haven't seen him since I've been here, I know this was definitely a set up, they knew I would go snooping they just didn't know when and that means I'm being watched well that was going change.

I excused myself after dinner was over I said no to dessert saying that I was too full.

I went back into my room and ripped my dress off I went over to the wall and I felt it, wiping my hands back and forth looking for a wire.

They were good I'll give them that.

"Knock, knock." Nimueh opened my bedroom door.

"I brought you something, I thought this would put a smile on your face like how it use to when you were a child."

"You brought me milk and cookies, thank you."

"They're not all for you my dear, you'll have to share."

"Sure one for you and the rest for me." I laughed.

"Humph you're so funny." She laughed too.

We ate our cookies and I drank some of my milk but I have to ask her without giving myself away.

"Auntie did you know the Pendragons?"

"Who didn't know the Pendragons, they were top of the line family more famous than the royal family they controlled almost everything, Uther was a smart and cunning man, did you know I was there the day Ygraine give birth to their twins?"

"You were?"

"Mmhmm, they were born in August, I remember it began hot, and I also remember how ungrateful Uther was."

"Why was he ungrateful?"

"You should drink more of your milk and not concern yourself with the past."

"But Auntie-." I said.

"Enough Guinevere." She pushed the hair out of her face and straightened her skirt out and left me alone.

I took another sip of my milk and I started to feel funny I see the plan was to knock me out well too bad for them it wasn't working, but I dropped the glass any way and fell across the bed.

I could tell it was two man that had entered the room and they started touching me one smelled my hair. No would Nimueh have them rape me?

"We don't have much time how long does this stuff knock her out for?"

"She'll be out all night."

"Well get it over with I want her pregnant as soon as possible, Nimueh walked over to Guinevere and placed a finger on her cheek. "Don't worry my pet you'll thank me for this I know you well."

I can't believe this; she was going to have which one do it? Agravaine or Aredian most likely Agravaine no way his Arthur uncle but I guess that doesn't matter to him the sick bastard.

I opened my eyes and I kept some on the broken glass in my hand, I slashed Agravaine face with it, I barrel rolled off the bed and grabbed my gun that I hid with me and pointed at Aredian and Nimueh while Agravaine was on the bed screaming.

"Don't you fucking move or you're dead where you stand."

"Gweenie what are you doing my dear?" Nimueh said through clenched teeth.

"What's the matter Nimueh that drug that you give didn't last long enough for Agravaine to rape me and get me pregnant?"

"Gwen you have it all wrong, I was doing that for you."

"Fuck you have done nothing for me but try to ruin my life, oh yeah I got your file nice try to blame Uther for my mum's death, who really killed her I know you know?"

"It was Uther Pendragon he was having an affair with your mother after Ygraine's death from giving birth to the twins he was lost and became cold so they started sleeping together when you were two years old, he became obsess with her. His only friend became bourbon and he drove drunk that night and killed her just like the police report said, he would've killed you too if wasn't for me hiring Aredian to saving you."

"HAHAHA, nice try I know you're lying and if you don't start telling the truth I'm going to start to become trigger happy."

She still said nothing and I could see out of the corner of my eye Aredian was coming to take me down I turn my gun on him and shot him in his leg and I kicked him right across his face.

I turned my attention back to Nimueh and she was gone, shit, I had to get away from here but first I had to find that disk with my mother's name on it.

Once I retrieved it the alarms went off, perfect it would seem as if I would have to fight my way through, fine then they all were going to fucking die tonight.

_**A/N: Nimueh has a screw loose she is beyond a crazy bitch. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_"Gwen dear you should've known better, this is what happens when you try to leave me." Nimueh said._

"Nimueh," I said breathing heavily, "When I get out of here I'm going to fucking blow your head off. And as for you Agravaine don't worry when Arthur comes he'll deal with you especially when he find out what you and that sick fuck Aredian tried to do to me, and that is a promise."

"Make sure those chains are tight I don't want her escaping."

"Let me out, this is your last chance."

"No I think I'll keep you, you see I have big plans for you." Nimueh said.

"Wait Nimueh tell me about my birth." She was about to walk out the door with Agravaine.

"Auntie please."

"Alright I think I shall." 

Arthur

Being without Guinevere was terrible I dreamt about her every night and I had to keep the truth from the girls mainly Sunniva, Chloe kept to herself, but that was until a week ago.

"Dad." Chloe shouted she was holding onto her brother Peter, he looked like someone tried to beat him to death, I took Peter from Chloe and I carried him back to the hospital so he could get looked at.

By the time I turned back around to ask Chloe who has done this to him two things had hit me.

I knew that it had to be his mother Sara and I know my child she was just like her mother she was out to get her pound of flesh.  
I had to stop her before she ended up hurting Sara, I know I should be thinking the other way around but I know my daughters can handle their own.

I was called back into Peter's room by one the nurses that was helping him I had the other nurse find Merlin.

"Tell him I said to find Chloe quickly."

The nurse left in great haste and I looked at this poor boy and I felt so sorry for him that tears ran down my face.

Guinevere and I never hit our children even when they did bad things yes we would discipline them by time out or by grounding them but this was a beating. Like she wanted him to hurt, I was angry. As soon as she was found I would make her tell me everything like how long she has she been working for Nimueh and my uncle and why would she do this to a child.

Never in my life have I hit a women, well unless they were UD's but this women was still breathing and I wanted to kill her with my bare hands.

Chloe

I could hear the screams of my brother I opened the door to the house that use to be my family's before we moved into my grandfather's.  
I saw that there was glass everywhere and Peter was laying in his own blood I knew she did this to him I could hear her from the next room but I first had to get Peter out of here.

He was heavy but I managed to carry him, that's when I saw my dad I called to him and he turned around surprised that I was talking to him.  
I forgot that only mummy and Sunniva knew why I acted out that day. I didn't give him a chance to question me when I followed him to the hospital with Peter, I just thought back to what mummy would do if someone hurt me or Sunniva or even daddy she would do something about it.

I went back to the house and I got a can a mace and two syringes of Methohexital, I remember Aunt Vivi told me this would knock anyone on their asses. I went back on my journey but I realized that I would need help.

I saw my sister and the boys playing together and I stopped in front of them I knew that I owed them all an apology.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting but I have my reasons and I ask for forgiveness mainly from you Sebastian I was the worst to you." I said.

They all looked at one another and after a moment Sunny got up and came over to grab my hand and smiled at me and the others followed after her.

"It's alright I knew something was wrong." Sebastian said.

"Thanks but now I need your help, Sara has hurt my brother and I have to make sure she doesn't do it again."

"What has she done to him?"

"She beat him really badly."

I didn't need to explain anymore we went back to the old house and I knew the coward was still here.

I told Sunny and Spencer to wait outside for Sebastian and me to come back out I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly, she was sitting on the bed.

Sebastian whistled at her and once she turned our way I sprayed her with mace and stuck the syringe right into her neck emptying it completely.

I took another breath and Sebastian and I stared at each other and then at her I turned her over using my foot she was still somewhat conscious.

She tried to reach for me but couldn't move not only because her eyes were burning it was also because of the drugs.

"Chloe why did you- you're my little girl."

"I'm nothing to you, my mother is Guinevere Pendragon, and she was the one who taught me everything I know." I said kicking her hand away.

Once she was finally out I called the others in and I had to figure out now what we were going to do.

I knew of one thing I wanted to do, I started kicking her in her ribs and then I dropped down and begin to punch her in her face, Spencer came back in with a chair Sebastian and I lifted her up using all of our strength and Sunny tied her up. I found a pair of scissors and started cutting off all of her while Sunny climb into Sara lap and begin to paint her face making her look like a busted up clown.

"You have done a good job on her face Sunny."

"Thank you sissy, Chloe I think you also I did a good with giving her a matching pair of black eyes." Sunniva said.

"What are you four doing?" Merlin said.

"Uncle Merlin." Sunniva and I said at the same time.

"Dad." Spencer said.

I held up my pair of scissors, Sunniva was still in Sara's lap frozen with the lipstick still in her hand while the boys dropped the rope that they were holding.

I knew that Merlin had come but what I didn't know that Cenred, Morgause, Sefa, Morgana, Gwaine, and Percival were also here.

I don't know why the adults came for four small children, oh yeah I know why Sunniva grabbed onto my hand while we tried to run out of the room along with the boys.

Sebastian was being blocked by his father but he stepped on his foot and got loose he held onto Spencer for dear life as we ran out of the old house, screaming the whole way.

We all were in such a rush that was until my dad pulled up on his in one of the jeeps.

"Chloe Marie and Sunniva Christine Pendragon you are in so much trouble."

We were both stunned and we saw that Uncle Percy had Spencer and Sebastian.

Our dad got out of the jeep and grabbed us both by our arms Sunniva and I tried to pull free but he give us a look that made us stop.  
We were all in deep trouble but it was worth it in the end.

Guinevere

I waited until she was ready to tell me her story I had to shake pretending that my arms weren't hurting I was hanging high in the air and I had gotten beaten by the soldiers once I ran out of ammo with one gun they just overpowered me. I would wait until the right time and I would be a prisoner no more.

"For me to get to your story I have to start back from the beginning. When Uther and Ygraine Pendragon were first married it was all over the paper something to celebrate, and so was the news when she first got pregnant but she lost that child. So they waited and got pregnant again same thing happened again and again only one time did she make it through the whole pregnancy only for the little boy to die during birth. Uther was devastated, and while that was happening your father became a world famous doctor saving millions of lives and your mother and I became doctors as well, but we concerned ourselves more like scientists finding new ways for women and man who couldn't get pregnant end up having healthy babies it was more advanced than in vitro fertilization."

"You and my mother were playing god."

"No Gwen dear we were gods." She said.

"So Uther heard about this invitation and wanted to have it done to his wife?"

"Stop interrupting my story or I'll have to come in there and you'll be in great deal of pain." She waited for me to say something back to her but I didn't I bit the side of my mouth to keep quiet.

"It wasn't just Uther it was Ygraine, she was a sweet wife as well he came to us and to help them they wanted a baby so badly, but you're mother had to be stupid and gotten herself pregnant so I ended up having to do everything myself. I was successful got Ygraine pregnant and once again it was all over the papers I even got a page all to myself how it was me who helped the famous couple become knocked up with not just one baby but twins. It was wonderful because I became a very rich and powerful woman. And the St. Thomas' and Pendragons' were now close friends, oh I forgot we went to school with Ygraine quiet, shy girl like yourself, and your mother and they were close almost like sisters."

"Then what happened?"

"Your mother give birth to Elyan and I found out there were complications to our baby maker drug, it was killing a lot of women, to give life another must be taken."

Nimueh said that last part to herself to give life one must be taken? I wonder when she found about the women dying?

"When did you know that the women were dying?"

"I lied I knew before Elyan was born and even before I helped the Pendragons I hid it from Liz but she found out about it she wanted to tell Ygraine but it was too late she already give birth and died at the hospital, Liz blamed herself for what had happened and I let her, but Uther saw right through me and slandered my name. I gave him a son and a daughter and he ruined my life."

"You killed his wife what did you think he was going to do thank you for it?"

"No but he at least could've still been grateful, it wasn't my fault that his wife failed him, The good thing was he never told your mother at least that's what I had thought, but I'm getting ahead of myself sorry about that. I wanted my revenge and so I waited and kept trying to perfect my drug and your mother was spending more time with Uther because the children were the same age. I felt so betrayed so I waited some more. When Elyan started to go to the nursery I was sleeping with for your father and I made sure your mother was with child, I myself had gotten disappointed when I couldn't have any children no matter what I tried everything failed and I didn't want to adopt one, they would've been useless to me. So you remember how I wanted to perfect my drug? Well I did sort of, I put the drug into everything your mother ingested but still she wasn't pregnant one of the nights I would meet your father at a hotel I give him pleasure if he promised that Liz would have another baby. He refused but it didn't take much to convince your weak father."

That was one thing we did agree on he was a weak man to fall prey to her.

"Finally I got what I wanted she was going to have a baby a sweet girl, even told me that you were going to be called Guinevere. By the way I hated that name, but once you were born you were going to be my cup of life, my weapon, but then you're silly mother find out about what really happen the night Ygraine's give birth and she confronted me about it when I was going to visit you during your final days of chemo I remember her words."

"Lizzy darling forget about what Uther told you it's not true you know me." I said.

"I thought I knew you but I don't you're a liar and a murderer, you're going to pay for what you did to those women to Ygraine I'm already giving all of the files, documents to Uther."

"Don't be a fool do you really want to go to prison because I'll say you knew about it the whole time."

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Well go ahead but you stay away from my daughter and from me."

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" Agravaine asked.

"Fine darling." I said touching his cheek.

"I see so you're spreading your legs for Agravaine Du Bois now, you do know she killed your sister?" Liz said

"I know it was Uther who did it to him and those brats." Agravaine spat.

"You two deserve one another, stay the hell away from my family Nimueh I mean it, and you're dead to me."

"When she said those words to me it broke my heart not only was I dead to her she tried to keep me away from you, I knew I would get custody of you if something should happen to Liz, so if I was dead to her she would be dead to me just like Ygraine." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

She had the nerve to shed tears like if someone had hurt her, Nimueh killed my mother because she killed Ygraine because of the love my mother had for her and she wanted me for her revenge well I say no.

"One last question who really crashed their car into us that day?"

"Agravaine and I hired Aredian to do and he was good I told him to make sure that ** Liz died and she did." Nimueh said smirking.

I grabbed on to my chains because I was leaving her today.

When I pulled my car up to the gates of Camelot it was quiet everyone was acting normal I guess their plot to take over Camelot failed I was glad I wanted to see Arthur so we could watch what my mother record of the disk. I wanted a hot bath I wanted to eat some chicken the whole chicken and to see my girls and the others including Cenred I missed him too.

When I went home no one was there so I went to search for them it didn't take me long I could hear Arthur yelling from a mile away.

"How could you be so irresponsible and you dragged your little sister into this." Arthur shouted.

"Into what?" I asked, and all eyes were on me.

"Guinevere."

"Mummy." Chloe and Sunniva came running towards me I squatted down and had my arms open from them.

"Oh I missed you both so much." I said kissing them and squeezing tight.

"Oh too tight mummy."

"I don't care I haven't seen you two in so long."

Arthur cleared his throat and Chloe was clinging to my side while Sunniva asked to be picked up.

"What's all the fuss about anyway, why are the smalls being put on trial?" I asked.

"Why don't you tell your mother what you and the others did Chloe?" Arthur said.

"Um, well, well, you see." Chloe was stumbling over her words Sunniva was pouting I knew they did something they had no business doing I made them go back and sit with Sebastian and Spencer.

"Chloe speak up." I said with extra bass in my tone.

"Chloe's brother Peter was hurt his mum hit him and hurt him, so Chloe asked us to help her get the bad lady and that's what we did, but then Uncle Merlin came with the other adults but we were too fast for them but daddy ended up catching us and now we're in trouble which I don't think we should be."

"And why is that miss?" Morgana asked.

"Because you adults would've done the same so why not us? One of the smalls was being hurt and in the knights code it says was supposed to protect the innocent." Sunniva concluded she was too smart and wise beyond her years and reminded me of so much how Arthur and I were.  
But Arthur wasn't going for that; he was speaking to them not only as their father but as their king.

"You four are to be punished you will be on cleaning duties and night watch."

"Oh what? For how long?" Sebastian asked.

"Until we said so say, Sebastian Ellis." Cenred said daring his son to speak back to him.

"And since you decided to not only kick your father but that mouth of yours just had to speak up, you get extra time on night watch." Morgause said.

"That includes you too Chloe." I said.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at me.

"Would you like to make it more because I can give you something else as punishment like no knights training for a year if you don't wipe that look off your face." Arthur said.

"No please, I'm sorry okay and Sebastian and I should only have night watch, Sunny and Spencer our too young." She said.

"What? No way can we take it." Sunniva said straightening her back to make herself look taller.

"I don't Arthur, Merlin, Sefa what do you think?"

"I agree with Chloe they are much younger but I'll find them work to do at the hospital, and believe me it won't be any fun." Sefa said.

"Fine then, but I will say this I understand why you did it I know everyone in this room and also Annis and Cassie and Milton, would have done the same we protect those who we love and those who are innocent but you four are just children. No you didn't get to grow up like how the rest of us did you unfortunately have to fight and survive this world and I wish you didn't have to, but when you found out what Sara was doing promise or not you should've came to me or your father, and like I said Chloe if you feel like you can't talk to us then there's always Merlin and the others so do you understand now why you're being punished?" I said sternly.

"Yes mummy."

"Good, now take the others and get something to eat and send in Annis, Cassie and Milton."

"Guinevere have you been fighting?"

"Yes I had to, I healed a bit but I was locked away in chains and was beaten to a pulp by a whole army but don't worry I went down swinging."

"You do realize you just gave the smalls a lecture looking the way you do?" Cenred said.

"Yes, thank you Cenred for pointing out that bit out, obviously I knew that." I said rolling my eyes.

Annis and the others stepped inside, Milton sat next to Morgause and she had the biggest smile on her face and it looks like Cenred and Cassie were into each other I wonder when that happened and how weird it was, I guess the twins like older people.

"I'm glad you all are here now I didn't have to send someone to find you, I had to fight my way through a lot of people to get this."

I pulled out the disk.

"Gwen what is that?"

"It's my mother's final words but it's on disk, Gwaine I know you're good with computers so I was wondering if you could convert it to something else so we can watch it?"

"It will be tough I'm not going to lie but I can do it give me an hour." Gwaine said.

"I can help you and reduce the time down." Cenred said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Sirs if you're done with your pissing contest I believe Gwen and the rest us of would like that done now." Annis said.

"We'll return."

"Gwen could you tell us what happened? What did you find out?" Milton asked.

"Everything you need to know well be explained by the one person who knows everything."

"By whom?"

"My mother."

_**A/N: Yes I had the kids beat up Sara but they didn't get to do that much damaged to her, you learned a little more about what happen with Gwen and Arthur, Morgana. Anyways next chapter is going to crazy a lot well be happening and that's all I'm going to say. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_"Ah, where is it?" Nimueh screamed._

"Where's what my queen?" Agravaine asked.

"That fucking disk, the one that Liz made, it was right here and now it's gone."

Nimueh and Agravaine gathered together in their office after Gwen had escaped. The first thing that Nimueh searched for was the disk and it was nowhere to be found she knew that Gwen must've taken it. And that was going to be a major problem for them, the plan was to have Gwen become pregnant Nimueh knew that any child of hers would be worth millions.

She turned and looked at Agravaine he was starting to become a liability he failed her as did Aredian too many times once this war had ended she would have them both killed.

"Excuse Mrs. Du Bois I have some news?" One of their scientists enter the room.

"Yeah what is it and for your sake it better be good."

"The experiments that you wanted us to work on."

"Go on."

"Well ma'am they're complete, but."

"But what?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know if they are stable enough to be used in the war, they haven't been tested out yet,a-and."

"I don't see the problem we'll just find someone that we can be used for the test."

"Who?"

"We could use you, but I know you'll be easily killed and that wouldn't be entertaining for me, darling do you have anyone in mind?"

"Of course my queen I do."  
  
Guinevere

We all waited for what seemed like forever and then Gwaine and Cenred came back in.

Morgana pulled the monitor down and I sat next to Arthur while Merlin was on his other side and Sefa was on my side.

Nothing came on the screen at first until I saw my mother's face trying to put the camera in focus.

Liz

"Okay is this thing on, I was always shit with these type of things."

"Hello my name is Dr. Elizabeth St. Thomas this is my video entry, I use to write in a journal but now those aren't safe, so my all of my words will be on this video. This is supposed to be for Guinevere to see but if I have a feeling others will see this too. Okay here we go."

Liz focused the camera again and sat on a chair she opened up a book and began to read.

"I'll skip the parts about where I was born and all that none of it's important, except for when I was eight years old my family came into some money, an inheritance from my aunt I ended getting this building that I live in now with my daughter from her why anyone would buy a building beats me. Back to the story I was eight when I moved to the richer part of town, my life changed when I met Nimueh she was being bullied and I felt like I had to protect her and we've been friends ever since. We were at the college when we met Ygraine she was an absolute beauty and Nimueh hated her especially when she and I became friends."

Every day I would record about everything that had taken place, the birth of my son the death of Ygraine her death broke my heart.

"I didn't want to have another baby with my husband he thinks that I don't know that he's been having an affair with but I knew not at first but I talked about it with Ygraine she thought that I should have confronted them both but I didn't, I couldn't, he's my husband and we have children together, I had to make it work."

"Today I found out that Nimueh knew about the death of the women who had used this drug and on December 12, I found these photographs of deformed babies, they were all were twins."

"The divorce was finalized, thank god for that, I decided to take Gwen, Tom wanted Elyan he was always cold and distant with her I didn't know why maybe because he didn't really want her."

"Gwen was diagnosed with cancer I don't know why this was happening, neither Tom nor I have had any form of cancer in our family I just don't understand why?"

"She started chemo a few times, she seems better and at times she's worse but she always keeps to herself, I know she thinks that she's protecting me but she doesn't need to."

"Uther found out the truth about what Nimueh had done he said he always knew that day, when he buried his wife was also the day that he emptied out every account that had Nimueh's name, that's why he ruined her I thought he did it because he was being a bastard but he wasn't. He was hurt because she lied and now she was married to his brother in law he told me how they are trying to ruin him, hit him back but nothing had worked." She shook her head. "Nimueh has been spreading lies and your father believed them she told him that I was sleeping with Uther but no that never happened and Elyan was there when Tom grabbed me by arm wanting to know the truth. Elyan looked at me with such anger he would always side with his father, I turned and left slamming the door behind me."

I knew that I was going to have to tell her everything I didn't want to but Gwen had to know everything.

"March 6, 2000, today is your last day of chemo I'm so happy, I know that after today that's going to end. Uther and I have been meeting in secret to come up with a plan on how to expose Nimueh although I didn't know about the death or the deformed infants I was still welling on testifying even if I too would go down with her. Uther said he would do all that I can to make sure that doesn't happen but in case it does I want you to know the truth Guinevere. After getting my degree I wanted to help out men and women who were infertile, I didn't need the fame like how Nimueh did all I liked seeing was their happy faces. I came up with a drug that was better IVF and less painful but everything I tried kept failing the lab rats that I would use would only stay pregnant for a certain amount of time and they would either die or they would miscarry."

"I decided to make Nimueh my partner she said that she knew how to help and when we finally had a successful test subject, we proceeded to inject women who had come to us forour help. I was more than happy, as for Nimueh she wanted to get paid, little did I know she had upped the dosage behind my back and when I found out that some of the women had died, Nimueh lied about it and like a fool I had believed her."

"When I found out about the affair with your father and her I was angry but I kept quiet that was weak of me because I should've left but then something strange had happened Nimueh started acting more friendlily to me then she was talking about how I should have another baby with Tom," " Yeah that's never going to happen." I told her.

"She kept on about how she would love to see me with a round belly again, later that night Tom said that we should try for another child and that night I caved in. When I had you it was the best day of my life you were so beautiful, but my bliss only lasted for so long. I found out that it was a syringe that came from my lab I found it in Tom's office. Tom told me that before and during the time I was carrying you. You were always different you were special you could read and write at such a young age you were beyond a genius, it was like you were the prefect child, and Nimueh became fixated on you dubbing herself as your godmother, that was until you got diagnosed with cancer.

"The more time I spent with you in the hospital I started noticing how everything seemed off. Nimueh started coming around and you loved her as for me I didn't I trust her."  
Guinevere

I sat holding Arthur's hand as we all listen to my mother though she was all over the place I knew that's how she was, mainly when she got emotional.

This was the moment when she would get to the point of the story so far what we learned was that she was used by Nimueh as an incubator for the perfect child."

"They perfect child that's what Nimueh wanted but she didn't want that for herself so she used me to do it for her, but then you got sick and she wanted nothing to do with me." My mother said, I looked back up and watched her.

Liz

"I had to stop her she had to be stopped but she disappeared and that's when Uther contacted me. I would meet him at his house at other locations I asked him to give me a blood sample of the twins so they could be tested, and what I had found out shocked me they shouldn't even be alive today they both have this heart condition that should've killed them and when they were born they conjoined. Uther said that with a lot of money and time he fixed them they don't even know about it he told them that the scars that they have was because they fell out of a tree. I don't know how he figured out a story like that."

Now it was time for the hard part.

"Gwen I never told you this and I don't know why I'm telling you I wanted to give you a way to Nimueh I thought you would be better off because I felt like you weren't mine, I thought she figured out a way to make you hers and I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me. But what she wanted you for was total world domination there is something about you something in your blood that can be used for healing or it could be used as weapon of death. Uther and I had found out that you were the child that was supposed to kill Arthur and Morgana Pendragon. As long as that part of your brain cells isn't active then everything will be alright but if you are hit with the drug it's a green liquid called "Ragnarok" why Nimueh named it that? I don't know but Ragnarok is the end of the world in Norse mythology."

"Who knew that you getting cancer killed most of your cells I'm praying for everyone's sake that part of you also died. Also if you are to have children they too will have the same chemical in them a mighty army, you, Arthur and Morgana are mortal enemies once the Ragnarok awakes then you will either kill them or they will kill you. Uther had to make sure his children were safe so they were injected with "Avalon" it was a drug that I created once I had discovered what you were though I kept you safe I knew you were also a monster."

Guinevere

The screen ended then I sat there looking at my mother she loved yeah right no never loved me, why does my head hurt? I started to breath heavy I can't take this dammit why can't I breathe.

"Activate her now Aredian." Nimueh ordered.

My eyes closed when I opened them everyone in this room was my enemy but I don't care about them right now I need to find my targets and destroy them.

"You should be running."

"Shit, Guinevere no." Arthur said.

Merlin tried to grab me first but I pushed him back and then Gwaine.

"Please if you people want to die then keep coming for me."

"Gwen don't do this we're family." Morgana pleaded.

"I don't have a family it's like what mummy said I'm a monster, Pendragon twins must die, I think I'll kill you first Morgana."

I attacked her and she blocked me I started to punch her."

"Gwen I'm not going to fight you."

"Oh really you're not fine I'll just kill you quickly."

I was going again and Arthur grabbed me.

"I'm not going to hurt you and nor is anyone else but I won't let you hurt my sister." He said.

I snapped out of it.

"Arthur what are you doing, what happened?"

"You went fucking nutty, that's what happen." Cenred said.

"What do you mean, wh- what's he talking about?" I asked.

"Arthur stay away from me."

"Guinevere no don't go."

"I have to because if I stay I'm going to kill you both."

Arthur tried to follow me and I went out again while my back was turn I lifted up my right leg and I kick him hard in stomach when I turn to look at him he was on the floor I started to laugh at him.

"Listen to me all of you, I promise you this when the final battle happens I will kill each and every one of you, starting with them first, Arthur I will rip your heart out and it eat all while your precious sister watches or better yet maybe I'll snap her pretty little neck first and then kill you you'll just have to wait and see." I turned and walked away laughing as I left.

I found two guards outside of the door and I smirked at them.

"Hello gentleman will you be so kind and let me inside?" I said as innocent and sweet as I could just like my old self.  
"Hold up Steve." One the men said.

"I'm sorry milady but the king has ordered us to not let you inside or to even let you out." Said Tyr.

"Did he now?" I said raising my eye brow.

I stabbed Tyr with the knife that I kept on my side Steve tried to stop me but I pulled out his gun and I shot him with it. I listened at the door and I could smell her inside but the damn thing was locked no matter what. I punched a hole through the door and I unlocked it, she looked terrified good.

"Sara my dear it's time to go."

"Are you taking me to have me killed?" Sara asked.

"No why would I do that?"

"Because of what I've done." She replied.

"Oh that, here hold out your hand."

I slapped it gently.

"I don't care about that shit I need to get you out of here before they start to question you and you look like that type of lady who likes to talk a lot when there's a tea party, so let's get the hell out of here shall we."

We both heard the alarms go off I started laughing again.

"Gwen um, why are you laughing?"

"Because I've never had so much fun in my life."

I held onto her arm and some more knights tried to stop me from leaving, it seemed like Arthur cared little about them.

I killed them easily they were nothing I opened the door for Sara to be polite and she looked at me strangely. I looked at the video camera and I could feel him staring at me I lifted up my shirt to show my tits and stuck out my tongue and then flipped the camera off, and left with Sara.

Arthur

"Did you just see that?" Cassie asked.

"Yes we all saw what Gwen did Cassandra, never mind that Arthur what are we going to do?" Annis asked.

"Obviously we have to kill her you heard what Gwen's mother said she's out to kill Arthur and Morgana and by the looks of it anyone who gets in her way, she has no conscience no shame about what she just did and I'm not talking about showing off her girls to the whole lot of us." Morgause said.

"No we're not killing her."

"But Arthur I'm with Morgause on this she's going to end up killing you if you don't." Milton said.

"I don't really give a shit about what you or Morgause or anyone else has to say you're not killing my wife and if anyone tries it I'll put a bullet into their eyes." I said.

I can't believe this, that wasn't her I know it wasn't her but if I have to be honest there was a part of me that fight her back and I didn't like it.  
I've never put my hands on her like that but would if I have to actually fight and maybe even kill my wife no there has to be a way.

"Hey while all of you debate on whether to kill Gwen or not you may not have to take a look at this." Cenred said.

"I know it was wrong to call you a monster because you're not a monster you have so much love in you and there is a way to shut it off this should be only used if that part of you is activated use this it will help you, I keep it in my lab in our flat I don't trust it to be anywhere else, if this disk gets into the wrong hands good luck trying to find the code because the only one who knows it besides me is Uther and he can't be touched. I love you Guinevere so much I'm so happy that you don't have to go through chemotherapy any longer you're on your way to becoming healthy again. And as for you Nimueh I hope someone stops you if it's not me then it will be someone else and they're going to burn you."

The screen went dead again I looked at everyone and I had no words they were all ready to kill her expect Cenred and Morgana.

"I'm going to Gwen's I'll be back soon, Morgana watch my daughters."

"No Arthur I'm coming with."

"Morgana you can't go not with a baby inside you."

"I'll be fine I already just got into a fist fight with Gwen I think a ride to her flat won't kill me."

Gwaine got up.

"Gwaine don't you dare try to stop me I'm going with my brother."

"I wasn't going to stop you I'm going with you."

Morgana smiled at him and we begin to walk out Annis told us to be careful and Cenred ended up coming along he was loyal to Gwen so he had to be a part of it I wanted to hit him I didn't like his friendship with my wife but I guess it was safer with numbers. We got inside the truck and Gwaine drove and I sat in front as we driving everyone were quiet until Gwaine spoke.

"Why are you doing this she could be there waiting for you to come because I'm quite sure Nimueh has seen that part of the video as well."

"Because she's my wife and she would do it for me she always fights for me and I'm going to fight for her, you should've seen her eyes when she realized what she had done she was hurt and scared. It's not her doing this, sure we have a disagreements what couple doesn't, I'm not a fool she could be there right now waiting to blow mine and Morgana's head off but I don't care don't get me wrong I love my sister more than anything. But Guinevere's and my love is something that not even we understand, she loves me beyond the normal person should but that's how I feel about her. I knew that, that day we kissed on the roof top the day of the attack."

"You mean to tell me you feel in love with her after one snog while zombies were taking over the fucking school." Gwaine laughed but he also looked sad. I didn't say anything I know he cares about my sister he may even love her but never the way had he loved Mithian.  
"I Envy you Arthur I never did get to tell Mithian that I loved her she knew but I never said it I would always say me too and we had been together a lot longer than you and Gwen but your love tops ours I didn't love her how she needed to be loved, that's why I want it to be different with Morgana I know there is a chance that our baby may not be mine but that doesn't bother me I still want them both I want a family."

Gwaine got quiet I never paid any attention to people and how they show mine and Guinevere's relationship. We always dotted on one another we had each other's back.

"You should get some sleep we've got a long drive ahead of us." Gwaine said.

I wasn't tired at least I thought I wasn't, I fell asleep and I hoped that I would dream of Guinevere.

_**A/N: Gwen has gone crazy and I had her lift up her shirt because I saw it on a movie but the girl flashed her butt and then give the camera the bird so thought hey why not have Guinevere do that but with her breast. Next chapter well be up right after this. **_


	16. Chapter 16

"You know I've been thinking." I said.

"About what Gwen?" Sara asked.

"Oh a little of this a little that." I said trying to make small talk.

"Gwen can I say something? I don't know why you're being this way this isn't like you and what about Chloe? I thought you were all about you I thought you were supposed to be better than me."

"Chloe? She doesn't matter to me no one does and you want to know why?"

"Why Gwen."

"Because have no one loves me, my parents, my brother, my friends, none of them love me the only time I felt it was with this bloke named Lance and my Aunt Nimueh."

"Gwen I know that's not true you're not like me or Nimueh you're good I know you are and you do have love, Chloe and Sunniva what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me I saved you and this is what I get, just shut it alright." I said.

"No I won't shut it something is serious off with you."

I stopped the car and I back hand slapped her across her face.

"I said to shut your fucking mouth and I mean it nod if you understand?"

"Good now let's continue our drive, and by the way I don't like you, you miss, like to beat up on children but like I said I don't care because it's not my problem."

We drove until we got back to Nimueh, and she welcomed me back with open arms I loved her so much my mother told lies Nimueh was the only one who truly did want me, she always said so since I was a child.

"Welcome back Guinevere I thought I lost you."

"Never auntie." I said smiling at her.

"Your loyalty is with me now?" She asked.

"Of course, only with you I hate them all."

"Good girl, I see you brought Sara with you."

"Yes though she is annoying I didn't want them to question her and find out any of your plans so it felt to safer to have her come with me."

"You can get rid of her she's no use to me."

I pulled the hammer back from my gun and I was about to end her life until Nimueh stopped me.

"Wait, I have a better plan for her there is something else she could do for me, Agravaine have Aredian release them."

"Yes my queen." Agravaine said.

I looked up to the sky and I saw these giant bird like creatures in the sky once again I was paid no attention they only wanted Sara she didn't stand a chance she tried to out run them but it was no good one attacked her knocking her to the ground.

"No, Nimueh call them off please I have done everything you've asked of me, ahhhhh." Sara screamed .

"Thank you for that Sara but you see I have what I need," Nimueh cupped my face, "and that's my Gwen my cup of life, my daughter."

She was right I was her daughter and she was now my mother I would do anything for her.

We walked inside I could hear Sara's screams but that matter little to me she was stupid and weak if I was I wouldn't have ever got into the car with me, and what was she going on about me being good and Arthur loving me hell eventually she would've left me out of every one I hate him the most I made my choice he would die first and then his sister.

Arthur

Coming inside Gwen's home without her felt odd she wasn't here but I believe they probably were because the place was a mess I started to search around and I had the others do the same.

We heard a sound coming from the other side of the door and we braced ourselves I had Morgana hide somewhere else I didn't want us both to be taken out if it was Gwen, but it wasn't her Gwen was the type to make a grand entrance.

"Merlin what are you doing here?"

"We came to help." He said.

Merlin had brought Sefa and Morgause with him I see the Milton and Cassie stayed behind with Annis.

"Why did you come? You wanted me to kill Guinevere." I said.

"Because I didn't want her to kill you Arthur you're my best friend and I couldn't let you die."

"Whatever Merlin you can go home and take Sefa with you because I don't need your help."

"I beg your pardon but I believe you do, she was my friend before she was your wife and I love her, she is my sister, she always looked out for me, yes I was afraid of her I still am but you have no right to tell how we should feel." Sefa said.

"Besides I brought you something." Merlin said.

Clearly he wasn't going anywhere and if I was being honest with myself I didn't really want him to go.

Merlin had a box with him I didn't know what would be inside so I took it and I opened the lock and it was a hand gun but it looked different I picked it up and it was light in my hands it was silver and gold it was like it was made for me.

"I don't get it, what makes this so special?"

"This is no ordinary pistol it's state of the art advanced technology no one in the world has a gun like this I call it the Excalibur."

"The Excalibur."

"Yes, I've been working on it for a while my parents connections still worked so I began to work on it when I didn't have to go out on patrol, this pistol never needs to reloaded and its light weight it's the perfect weapon and it's yours."

"But why give it to me why not you keep it for yourself?"

"I don't know I had a dream one night and at first I ignored it but then I kept on having it I thought I would give it to Sefa, but I never did and then something crazy happened, I saw yours and Gwen's mum they told me that you would need this weapon to be able to kill your enemy."

"I can't take this, if this is supposed to be what I use to kill Gwen I don't want it."

"No I don't think that's it, I doubt either one would ever suggest that and another thing about the dream was that I know where purification is."

"Where Merlin we have been looking everywhere?" Morgana asked.

Merlin walked over to a picture of a meadow and punched through the painting behind the painting was a number pad.

"Great but no one knows the code." Cenred said.

"Didn't Liz say that only she and Uther knew the code so that means Arthur or Morgana could know what it is?" Morgause stated.

"Or you Morgause, I know our father told you everything." Morgana said.

"Yes but I don't think he would've trusted me that much to let me know about this."

"But did you know about us being conjoined and our condition?" I asked her.

"Yes I did know, but not about Gwen."

"Here's what I don't get, if Uther knew about Gwen and he knew she was injected with Ragnarok why did he allow Arthur to marry her and allow them to have a baby together Sunniva has the same thing Gwen has." Gwaine said.

"That's because Arthur was able to control that hateful part of Gwen where no one else could once she heard her mother say that she thought she was a monster it set her off and activated that poison that was inside of her." Sefa said.

"No that's not it I don't think that would've done it I think someone more like Nimueh figured out a way to trigger it, to awaken it, trust me when I say my father wouldn't have cared if I could control it he would never have allowed me to be anywhere near Gwen but it was the opposite he cherished Gwen all on his own, I wanted to marry Gwen but it was father who pushed for it because he told me how much she reminded him of himself loners that's what they both were. Maybe it's like what you said Sefa, because I love Guinevere that's why she never thought about the pain."

"Morgana, Arthur, Morgause, you three sit down and think about everything that Uther has ever said to you, the answer for the code could be inside of your heads." Cenred said.

I had realized that I was asleep but I knew he was here.

"Father."

_**A/N: Next chapter is all about Arthur. And Sara was eaten by these crazy zombie birds. Gwen like I said has gone crazy so she doesn't realize what she saying her mind is total gone, so that's why she said that Lance loved her. **_


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur

"Hello son."

"Father what? Where am I? How did I get here, am I dead?"

"Calm yourself, you're not dead and you got here because you fell asleep, I'm here because you need my help I know you watched Elizabeth's confession."

"Yeah I did, it made everything worse."

"It did but it didn't I know about Gwen I am sorry about that."

"Everyone thinks I should kill her, why not you?"

"Because I know she isn't like that, she's not evil that's not our Gwen that's not the women you love."

"I know that but I can't explain that to them only Morgana and Cenred don't want her dead."

"Cenred is a clown but I'm glad he's on your side don't worry about him either he likes Gwen but only as a friend."

I don't know what my father was talking about I wasn't worried about that."

"Don't try to lie Arthur, I know you have a jealous way about you I was like that with your mother."

"Father I don't know how much time we have but if you are here to help I really need that code."

"I'll give it to you, but I know that's not all that you need."

He knew me too well.

"I want to know why you lied to me and Morgana this whole time about us being conjoined and our heart surgery you told us it was because we fell out of tree which I should've known something was off because neither of us are clumsy."

"I know but you accepted it because you were so young I had Elizabeth give you the Avalon because I didn't want you to die so easily by this thing that Gwen would've become but once I met her I could see was harmless but I watched her closely after Odin injected her."

"So you didn't do anything because she was harmless but what if she came back different after being held captive?"

"That's not the only reason, I knew you loved her hell even Morgana loved her, you two would never just let me kill her and she was carrying my grandchild, but if that cell would've become active I would've left that choice up to you but I knew about the purification."

"Oh I see." I said turning away from my father he was acting like Guinevere was our pet or something, I didn't like it; I wanted this to be over.

"Look I need that code, thank you for explaining so can I get that now."

"Arthur I think you are misunderstanding me I love Gwen as if she was like a daughter to me but I'm yours and Morgana's father I'm supposed to protect you it would be no difference if this was Chloe or Sunniva, there would be no choice if she would've killed you both I would've killed her." He said.

"I don't know what to do father I'm lost without her."

"I understand I had a love like that once living for one another here is the code 8 for how many times your mother and I kissed on our first date, 11 hours for long Elizabeth was in labor with Gwen, 2 for how many days it would take to take down Nimueh and Agravaine."

"So 8-11-2 alright I got it was nice seeing you again father but I have one more question why do you call Guinevere's mum Elizabeth?"

"I knew you would ask me that, once your mother died I hid away from the world I didn't even take either of you children. I hired nannies to do that but Elizabeth give me a firm talking saying that your mother would be disgusted if she was to see me like this so as time went on we became friends and your mother always called her Elizabeth so I did too but I started to have feelings for her but she wouldn't acknowledge them not because she was married to Tom but because she said it would be disrespectful to Ygraine so we bottled up those feelings and remained friends I was broken again when I found out that she had died I was thankful because I got to love two of the greatest women that ever lived and they loved me differently mind you, but they did."

It was awkward to hear my father speak like this I never believed Guinevere when she would tell me about my father's softer side but here it was in front of me, he was starting to fade away now I knew our time was up.

"I guess I'm waking up now because you're starting to fade away."

"Yes I am, Arthur get the purification to Gwen right away only you can save her I hope you make it on time because I don't want you to know what this is like to lose the women you love Gwen may not be able to die from bullets but if she's like this for too long it will kill, go now my son."

"Okay father goodbye."

"Goodbye Arthur, I love you and tell Morgana that I love her too and all will be alright her son well bring her so much joy."

"I will tell her father, and thank you."

I woke up after that I had tears rolling down my face, I yelled for everyone to wake up I went back over to the wall and Morgana stood next to me I held out my hand to her and I typed in the numbers with my free hand.

"Arthur did you figure it out?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, well father told me I just hope I'm not crazy." I said.

"8 for kisses first date, 11 hours for my Guinevere to come into this world, 2 for vengeance."

At first all we saw were blue dots and then it finally changed to green inside was a vile of clear liquid.

"I need to speak with my sister alone please Merlin can I trust you to hold onto this?"

"Yes of course."

I passed him the vile.

"Merlin if you drop It."

"Yes I know you'll kill Me."

"Oh good I didn't have to tell you, come Morgana."

I had to talk to her to see what she wanted to do I rubbed my face before I spoke we sat on the bed together and she just waited for a while but then she was starting to get annoyed.

"Arthur what did you want to talk to me about? This is getting tiresome." She said.

"Sorry I was trying to figure out how I was going to say this to you."

"Well just say it."

"You're not coming you are to go and return to Camelot."

"What? No I'm going we are supposed to stick together not separate."

"I know that but it's too dangerous for you to do in your condition."

"You wouldn't say that if it was Gwen." She spat.

"No I wouldn't, because unlike her you can die, she wants us both dead and I figure it will be best for us not to make it easy for her."

"What? Do you think Gwen can't be saved?"

"I never said that." I stood up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you, I'm just thinking about you and your son."

"Arthur wait did you say my son, I'm having a boy?" Her hands fell to her stomach.

"Yes father told me he also said that he loves us both, but Morgana why aren't you looking at me like I'm crazy."

"Huh, oh I don't know because we're twins I guess because of our connection I know that you're not lying or that you're crazy."

After we talked we came to compromise she would go but she wouldn't be in the front she would hide she was the best at long distance shots than up close.

We packed up our gear and left I was the last one to leave I picked up a picture of Guinevere and I rubbed her cheek I could tell she was wearing a wig but she still looked beautiful to me.

"I'm coming my love."

I put the photo back and closed the door behind me, Merlin rode with us this time he looked as if he wanted to say something to me.

"What is it Merlin?"

"I want to know if you can actually do this, fight against your wife?"

"Yes if that's what I have to do."

He said nothing more to me.

"Alright can everyone hear me?"

"Yes go ahead sire." Sefa said in the other truck.

"We will return to Camelot and gather up every knight whether they are still in training or not."

"Why so soon?"

"Because waiting will get us nowhere and if we don't stop Gwen now-"

Merlin interrupted.

"She will die.

I turned to him looking surprise that he would know that about her life being in danger.

_**A/N: Okay folks Gwen mother and Arthur father never did the deed because I don't want anyone to thinking that they had feelings but never acted on it, next chapter is back to Guinevere so you get read about how she dealing with the changes in her life and freaking nuts I'm just warning ya'll now. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_"Arthur what are you up to?" I asked curiously._

"What can't a man take his lady love out?"

"We always go out and then we have wild passionate sex afterwards."

"Yes but that's not really going out that's patrolling and killing UDs which seems to be a turn on for you, love."

I smirked at him because he wasn't completely off I always wanted him more after we would return I just always said it was because we survived another day but it was also the time that was just about me and Arthur and though I was still learning he was patient with me never forcing me to do anything that I was uncomfortable with which wasn't much.

"So, you're right but you still didn't answer me where are we going?"

"Ah but my love that's not what you asked I believe your question was what was I up to and don't worry you'll learn soon enough." He had a knowing smile on his face and I wanted to throw a rock at him.

"Guinevere close your eyes."

"What?"

He came up behind me and whispered in my ear to close my eyes; his breath was so hot against my ear. My body shook slightly from the feel of him so close and then he moved my face towards him, his index finger brushed around my lips and I parted them ready for his mouth to close around mine but instead he only kissed my nose.

By him doing that simple gestured he made me hot all over, my eyes were closed just as he wanted and he took my hand and we began to walk. "Keep those beautiful eyes closed my love."

"Yes Arthur." I moaned I didn't know why it's not like we were doing anything but walking but still it was something.

Arthur laughed and when it was okay to open my eyes I knew that day I would always love him and that he would have this power over me and I couldn't ask for anything more. 

"Fucking alarm." I rolled out of bed and stretched still somewhat stiff from yesterday's exercise, I felt my face and it was damp from my tears, dammit I have to stop having those dreams.

When I asked Nimueh about them she told me not to give them any thought and that they would go away. "Remember Gwennie they're all lies."  
She would say then I would just stop telling her because I would have them every night and sometimes I would see my mother or Ygraine but I would turn my back to them telling them to go away and fuck off.

I wouldn't tell Nimueh about those she would become angry and I didn't want to hurt her talking about the two women who backstabbed her.

I looked different instead of my hair being in my natural curls I wanted it straight Nimueh agreed she liked it better that way if Arthur was here he would hate it, he would've said "I can't wrap my fingers around it properly when it's flat."

"What? Why do I care what he thinks the bastard." If I could kill myself I would it would be so much easier, oh well what can you do?

I even dressed differently I wore top of the line fashion and I would never get dirty but today I get to go out with my new squad some were human but most of them were the UDs that I fought that night with Arthur, Merlin and Sefa.

They had a device on them that I could control them with not like they paid me any attention but they would kill the men and women that were with me. But I wouldn't care if they tore them apart, a very big part of me wanted to see that.

"Attack." I commanded and the creatures were going to attack them.

"Lady Guinevere, what are you playing at?" A solider name Roger asked me.

"I'm having fun, STOP!"I told the UD, and his mouth closed and we continued on our way,

"Don't worry Roger I wouldn't kill any of you, not yet anyway."

"Crazy bitch, I don't know why Nimueh has us following her?" Roger said to another man.

"You know you're not the first person to call me that and I'm sure you want be the last, a part of me gets really turn on by that word and you know what I want to do about it?"

I walked up to him seductively unzipping my jacket and I stood right in front of him the boys whistled and he leaned forward to try to kiss me and I bit his lips hard until they were gushing with blood, two of the men tried to get me off Roger but I pulled back and on my own and I had my gun out on them.

"Don't try to be heroes or you'll be dead just like Roger boy."

"But he ain't dead."

"You're right good sir he isn't." While Roger was trying to scream I shot him in the chest and started laughing, today looked to be a bright one.

"If anyone else in this group with the exception of the evolved UD calls me a crazy ** again I eat your **ing hearts, are we clear?" I asked looking at them all in a serious way, everyone nodded

"Good, now let's go our adventure waits." I switched to a happy tone which confused them but I didn't care about these people I didn't care about anyone.

"Here we are." It was Annis Caerleon's Company, passed to her after her husband's death and it was one of her biggest resources for weapons it was my job to blow up the building and everyone that was inside.

I had asked Nimueh why I needed bring all these people when I could do this myself I assumed if the bullets started to fly they would be my human shield.

"Oi, you there."

"My name is Christine."

"Well when I want to know your name I would bloody ask for it, now if you could be a dear and pass me that rocket launcher, please and thank you."

She rolled her eyes but never the less did as she was told I didn't know what Christine's problem was but I did say please and thank you I guess people can be cunts.

As I looked through the scoop making sure I was on point for my target I looked at Christine again she looked scared thinking I was going to do something to her.

"I like that name Christine, it reminds me of Christopher." I went back to what I was doing but I froze there was a quick flash of a little girl smiling at me she looked just like me except for her eyes they were a bright blue. "Sunniva."

Christine shook my shoulders asking if I was alright.

"I'm good we launch in five, four, three," I launched the rocket and the building blew up within seconds they all cheered telling me way to go I spoke into my sleeve where my radio was and reported back to Nimueh and Agravaine.

"It's done."

I walked back alone I didn't want to talk to anyone nor did I want to kill any of them as badly as I had today.  
When I returned Nimueh and Agravaine greeted me like loving parents.

"I had a bath prepared for you my dear, but I have to ask did you run into any trouble?" Nimueh asked.

"No why?"

"Because you got blood on you."

"Oh yes that, I just killed Roger he shouldn't have have spoken out of turn."

"I see, but otherwise it was a good day?"

"Yes Auntie it was, I'm going to take my bath now I'll see you both at dinner."

"Yes and Aredian well be joining us tonight along with another guest."

I dressed in a black gown and walked downstairs I greeted my aunt first and the others, a young man who appeared to be about my age pulled my chair out for me I smiled thanking him.

"Guinevere this is Charles he one our top men not only has he killed many UDs he was the one who took down Cenred's army."

"Oh how lovely." I said.

"Yes it was actually pretty easy, Cenred underestimated our team and our resources." Charles said he did have a nice smile and he was handsome man.

"Gwen I want you try to make friends with him." Nimueh whispered.

I give her a look why did I need to be friendly with Charles, and then it hit me she wants him to become my lover. I did as she asked once dinner was over Charles and I took a walk around the grounds.

"Where do you come from Charles?"

"I'm from Chelsea I actually was at the University when the infection happened I was studying to become a neurologist."

"That's sounds promising." I said barley paying attention it was like he was giving me his resume like if this was a job interview.

"So what about you Guinevere, what's your story?" Charles asked.

"Let's see after many disappointments in my life my eyes are finally open that the only person who I can trust is myself."

"What about Arthur Pendragon?"

"What about him? He would have left me sooner or later."

"That sounds sad Guinevere."

"Please don't call me Guinevere, call me Gwen."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

I shrugged my shoulders and we went back to our walk he took my hand but I pulled away, I decided I would give it try but I felt nothing there was no spark no fire this was no different than holding a friend or a sibling's hand the only thing I wanted to do is to hurt Charles because he was touching me.

"I'm tired is it okay that I retire to my room? "

"Goodnight Gwen." He kissed my cheek.

I said nothing but walked away when he couldn't see me anymore I wiped my face but I didn't go back to my room I got into a car and drove I would make up some lie in the morning but I had to see him maybe then I'll get over him.

_**A/N: You'll find out what Guinevere saw when Arthur told her to open her eyes in the next chapter and I wanted to show you how Guinevere has no conscience but no matter what she does she keeps getting reminders of her old life. Next chapter "Arthur vs. Guinevere" and I'm so excited about it. **_


	19. Chapter 19

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies all the single ladies, all the single ladies all the single ladies, all the single ladies all the single ladies."_ I was singing to myself who knew it would take so long to get back to Camelot?

I would hit UDs just for the fun of it but then that got boring so I decided to go with Beyoncé to pass the time thank goodness the radio still works.

"Finally I'm here." I got out of my car and walked up to gate and put my hand for the code to enter but it didn't work crap Arthur must've changed it for safety purposes no matter I looked at the gate and I touched it. I was shocked and I fell back I stayed paralyzed for a second but I got up and I dusted off my dress I went back to the gate again and after a while I stopped feeling the pain, I laughed and then I went back to song."

_"Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it. If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it don't be mad once you see that he want it 'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"  
_  
Looking for Arthur would be easy having him be alone that was the hard part I wasn't planning on killing anyone tonight but looks like that wasn't going to happen a foolish knight approached me.

"Milady put your hands in the air and don't move." He ordered.

I did as I was told. "Can't we do this later? I'm on a mission right now that needs to be completed or I won't be in a good mood and this whole night would be a waste."

"No way we all know how dangerous you are." He pulled out a two-way radio transceiver to let the others know I'm here, once I heard Arthur's voice it got my blood boiling.

"Really you just had to snitch me out." I grabbed his arm and twisted until I heard that snap I punched him across the face knocking him out I picked up the transceiver.

"Arthur I'm coming." I spoke and dropped on the ground breaking it.

I climbed the wall to the meeting hall (and I did this all in heels I was very impressed with myself) I saw him from the window he looked like he was giving commands telling everyone to prepare themselves they thought I would actually come through the door maybe I would if this was any other day.

I positioned myself just right and I crashed through the window perfectly landing on the table I stood straight up shaking the glass off.

"Hello just thought I'd drop in."

Arthur looked up and then looked at me. "Guinevere what-"

"That's all you have to say no hey honey, or darling I've missed you." I said making my way to him ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Well sorry but when you're wife crashing down from a really high ceiling I can't exactly come up with the right words."

"Arthur don't she-"

I stop to stared at Merlin. "She what Merlin, what were you going to say and stay out this it has nothing to do with you." I quickened my pace why the hell do we have such a long table.

"Gwen wait you don't have to do this." Sefa said.  
I didn't stop instead I went for a full on run Percival tried to clip me by using his arm but that wasn't enough to stop to me.

"Sefa you should check on Percival I think I dislocated it."

Once I reach Arthur I crouched down in front him, just for a moment I got lost in those eyes that I didn't hear him order Merlin to get the others out of here but I snap myself out of it and noticed that we were alone.

"Arthur you haven't said anything about my dress."

"I hate it."

My head twitched and I lost it as I jumped on him.

He grabbed me by my waist trying to get me off but it was no good I was locked. I flipped us both to the ground and I started to hit him, he grabbed my shoulders and tossed me off of him.

We both looked at my guns that I must have dropped, he picked one up and started shooting I ran sliding on my knees and grab my I lifted the table as my shield Arthur ducked behind a wall.

"What's the matter sweetheart didn't like the fact I hated your dress?"

Bang another shot fired.

"See this is why I never did dress nice for you."

Once we extracted all of our ammo Arthur went to throwing glass at me I looked down and my heel was broken he broke my shoe, I screamed and got up he came out as well and ran straight for me it was hand to hand combat he kneed me in my stomach.

"Don't you know violence doesn't solve anything?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha yeah right this coming from the girl who enjoys it." Arthur said.

I went back to hitting him and he would hit me neither of us going down we were equally matched because he trained me he knew what fighting style I liked to use and the same was for him we knew too much about each other. We were both out of breath.

"Why are you here Guinevere?" Arthur asked panting.

"Because I can't get you out of my head and it's driving me insane how am I to kill you when I all I think about is you."

"So then don't think about me if you hate me as much as you claim to it should be easy here," He rolls the broken bottle to me and opens up his shirt, kill me Guinevere if that will help but all I ask is that you don't kill my sister and that you protect Chloe and Sunniva."

I reached for the bottle my eyes never leaving his I stomped towards him ready to stick the broken bottle deep into his heart but I stop midway I started shaking.

Arthur tried to embrace me but I slapped his hand away, he tried again anyways and I fell into him.

I cupped his face and I pressed my lips to his. I could hear the fabric from my black dress tearing but I couldn't give a damn about that I wanted him, we didn't care that our faces were busted and bleeding all it did was make us hungry for a different fight.

We stood facing each other naked and my eyes closed I could feel the heat that was coming from his body he circled around me I could feel him coming closer and his hands caressed my body I stumbled back he kneeled in front and put his face into my wet center one of my legs came up and rested on his shoulder but then Arthur slapped my thigh wanting me to bring my other leg up.

In one swift move he picked me up still having his face between my legs he pressed my back hard up against the wall.

"Oh god I don't even know how in the hell you did that." I moaned, my fist pounded the wall while Arthur French kissed my center making me cum but he wasn't finished he stuck two of his fingers inside of my folds nibbling on my pink nub.

"Arthur yes." He continued to suck and moved his finger twisting and turning moving in and out of me I could feel my honey dripping down my legs but Arthur would catch it and lick my legs back up to my center folds.

I bit down on my lips begging for mercy he reached up with his other hand squeezed on my breast hard pinching the nipple I leaned forward but Arthur pushed me back up.

"You know how I love to taste what's mine."

"Yes, mm, yes." I had my second organism.

Arthur got up and I open my eyes his hair was all over the place I smiled at him and pushed him now to the wall.

"Your turn." He knew how to drive me crazy; well I knew his weakness too.

I took his shaft into my mouth moving up and down I took him all the way to the back of my throat then taking him out I licked the tip moving my tongue around his cock sucking on his balls the taking him back into my mouth my hand moved around his base every time I would pull out.

"Look at me husband." I said going back to lick his tip then taking him back in.

"Yes Guinevere." He grabbed my hair tugging on it hard wanting me to go deeper.

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes."

"How do you want to finish?

"With me inside of you." Arthur said more like growled

And before I could respond he moved from standing to being on top of me, when he entered me it was hard and powerful he pushed his tongue inside of my mouth and I bit it when I he pulled away he begin to go faster and harder.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur."

"Fuck." He said he sucked and bit my neck then without missing a beat began to suck and lick my breast I moved hands to his head making sure he was standing as he sucked my stiff nipples.

"Oh,ah Arthur, harder."

I pushed my legs farther apart fucking me harder, so hard I thought my legs would break.

I arched up so I was now in a sitting position Arthur took my hands and held them gripping me so I couldn't move, he wrapped them around his neck so instead I used my legs and wrapped them around his waist while still rocking, he flipped me over and rub my wet center with hand and the grasp my wrist not letting them go I turn to see what he was doing. Arthur used my juices as lubrication and took me from behind we've done anal sex before but not like this it was hard and heavy and I loved every minute of it.

"Guinevere."

"Ah, oh." Arthur and I both shouted out one another's name. We were drenched in sweat kissing tasting the sweetness of each other.

Arthur let go of my hands and he rubbed my back his hands were rough but his touch was soft I did the same to his back.

"I love you Guinevere."

I pulled back to look at him as if he was stranger.

"What, why did you have to say that Arthur." I hit his chest and got off of him I looked around for my dress and I put it back on it was a mess that didn't matter I just wanted to leave.

"Guinevere why are you leaving you don't have to."

"Yes I do I only came here for one thing and you give that to me so I now maybe Charles can have chance."

"What do you mean, who the hell is Charles?"

"I mean I needed to get you out of my system and hopefully it worked so now when I kill you it won't hurt so bad, and as for Charles he's just a guy that my aunt thought I would be inserted in why should you care."

"Because you're my wife and I love you and you love me."

"You love me? Please, I'm going now and if you try to stop me I'll kill you and anyone else."

I left after that leaving a pitiful Arthur alone. When I got back Nimueh was waiting for me and she looked pissed off.

"Guinevere where in the hell have you been?"

"Ran into some trouble had to fight my way back home, sorry."

"Its fine we were just really worried I don't want anything happen to my cup of life."

"No of course not Auntie."

Arthur

"You are an idiot why didn't you give her the vile she was right here, but no instead you had to have a shag fest." Merlin kept going on and on about how stupid I was but he would never understand I couldn't force her to drink it she would have to do it on her own terms.

"I know Merlin I didn't mean for that to happen but it did, now find someone to clean this mess up we're leaving tonight."

"Tonight but are you sure the other knights are ready?"

"They're going to have to be because like I said we are running out of time now are you with me or not?"

"I'm with you Arthur." Sefa said.

"Same here she may have messed my arm up but she's still my friend and Vivian would want me to go." Percival said.

"Well I don't think we stand a chance in hell but I'm still coming." Gwaine said.

All I needed was Merlin to be by my side.

"Alright let's go and save the world and the women you love."

We dressed for the battle everyone gathered around.

"People of Camelot, tonight we go into battle fighting against the villains of the world we fight for a world that is free for our children. And these people are using your queen against us; I ask as your king will you help me fight? Will you fight by my side?

"Long live the king." They all shouted.

I smiled at them all and got into the first truck with Merlin, Sefa, Gwaine and Percival while the rest of the knights, second and third squad followed behind us, Morgana was already ahead of us when Guinevere attacked me in the meeting hall Morgana went ahead with Morgause so they would be our snipers, I don't care if I have to fight or kill my way through I was going to get my heart back.

_**A/N: So only two more chapters to go yay and Arthur made an error he picked having sex with his woman instead of giving her the elixir but hey that what happens sometimes and I did that for a reason. **_


	20. Chapter 20

_"Well look at that Agravaine your nephew grew a pair and decided to start a fight." Nimueh said._

"It will be a pleasure to kill him."

"No wait we'll have Gwen do it instead, he could never kill the woman that he loves."

"But how do you think she'll feel about it?"

"She'll do as she is told; prepare everyone for this day I'll be rid of the Pendragons forever."

"As you wish my queen."

Arthur

Why is it that every time there is a battle it's always cold? Though it's not important right now all I could see were my people.  
I knew that some wouldn't make it back unharmed and some wouldn't make it back at all but still they chose to fight with me.

I know they know we're here and I wanted them to. No more surprises I wanted them to see that death was at their door step and I didn't care that no one lives were going to spared I lost that part of me to be compassionate. They took that when they took my Guinevere, so now they will all die.

"Lady Morgana are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

"How about on the west side, are you ready?"

"Yes sire I am." Morgause said.

I held up my hand telling everyone to wait.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur I'm here I'm by your side always."

"Thank you my friend, if something should happen to me or Guinevere-."

"You don't have to say anything and nothing is going to happen, we're going to win this battle."

We were in three squads, Percival was with me and Gwaine was with Merlin, while Sefa stood with the other Medics.

Annis broke her group up and mixed it with ours as did Cenred who stayed with me he wouldn't have it any other way and he didn't mind taking orders from me.

"Say when Pendragon I'm itching to see that fucking bastard Aredian." Cenred said.

"Yeah well so am I Cenred, it was his fault that Vivian died." Percival said.

"ON MY COUNT GET READY, YOUNG WARLOCK YOU FOLLOW BEHIND ME UNDERSTAND?" I shouted.

My group started to walk and then our pace quickened and they we were in a full on run.

Shots were fired already from the opposite side but Morgana and Morgause took care of them from the west and east along with Annis who had the north side I remember Annis telling me she was better with a sniper than anything else.

I pulled out Excalibur and hit one of them in their neck.

"Hey Merlin."

"Wait hold on for a sec, piece of shit die already, sorry about that go ahead sire."

"This gun, the Excalibur I like it very much."

"I thought you might."

It had no kick back no pull it was as if we were one I didn't even have to aim it really for me to hit something, down went three more. I turned to make sure Percival and Cenred were alright I had Cassie with me too; good, this was going to be easy we all stopped when we heard a screeching sound in the air.

"What the hell is that noise?"

"Arthur look up." Morgana said.

What are those things? Birds, but they were no ordinary birds they were huge and they were viscous looking.

"Arthur do you see those? They're big fuckers."

"Yes Merlin, Lady Morgana can you take these out?"

"No not in this angle."

"Morgause?"

"I can try." Morgause shot at one and it fell to the ground but it was still moving.

"Annis back her up, Merlin get you and the others out of the way."

Merlin and Milton shot at the bird while it was down on the ground but it wasn't dying so Merlin hit it with bomb and told everyone to run.

I went back to fighting my way to the gate but now Nimueh released UD, this was starting to get on my nerves.

"Keep on fighting if you run out of ammo hide behind someone until you can reload watch each other's backs, I'm quite sure the next thing to come out is going to be the advanced UD's that Aredian made." And I was right but I know they would be harder to kill.

"Arthur go and get Gwen we'll take of them."

"Merlin I need you."

"I'm on my way, dealing with the last of these big birds things."

"Arthur be careful once you're in there I won't be able to help you." Morgana said.

"Don't worry about me Momo, I'll be fine."

"Arthur if Gwen doesn't kill you I will, I told you to never call me that."

I don't know I always liked when he called you Momo." Merlin said chuckling at us both

"I'm going to punch you the next time I see you Merlin."

"Yes my dear, whatever you say."

"Love you both, be careful."

Merlin and I had to kill the guards that were blocking the door we didn't give them time to beg. I knew she was behind those doors, I nodded to Merlin and he had his gun ready whatever was behind those doors wasn't going to be good.

I kicked open the door and Merlin was tasered by some guy that I've never seen before but then I saw Guinevere who looked down at Merlin and then at the guy who stunned him.

"Hello Arthur I want you to meet Charles, Charles my husband Arthur Pendragon."

"Nice to meet you, it's too bad that soon Gwen will be a widow." Charles said smirking at Gwen.

And Guinevere smiled at what he said, he walked over to stand next to her grab hand kissed it, all I could see is red not only was this Charles guy a smug bastard he kissed my wife's hand, my eyes went to Guinevere's face and I could see she didn't like the fact that he kissed her hand and seeing that expression made me laugh.

"What's so funny Arthur? You're about to die." Guinevere said.

"Maybe I will die who is to say? But what I find so funny is this bloke has no clue does he?"

I earned a glare from Guinevere.

"What don't I have a clue about?" Charles asked.

While Guinevere was telling him to pay no attention to me I noticed that Merlin was starting to move so I would waste more time until he was fully recovered.

"Hey idiot, oh I'm sorry Charles here's the thing it seems like my wife hasn't been honest with you."

"Arthur don't." Guinevere chided.

"Oh no I think your lover boy should know, let me ask you something mate, have you tried to kiss her yet?"

"Not that it's even of your business but yes first time it was on the cheek."

"But never on the lips right?"

"What hell is this just spit it OUT."

"Alright no need to shout you see she doesn't like you no matter what lie Guinevere has told you, you don't do it for her and you never will, isn't that right love?"

"You shit I should've never have slept with you."

"Gwen you had sex with him when?"

"Look that doesn't matter I'm going to kill him and that's the end of that."

Before Charles could get another word out Merlin shot him in the leg.

"That for tasering me you asshole."

"Gwen help." Charles screamed.

"Nope don't think so you whine too much for me."

Merlin still couldn't move but he had a clear shot and killed Charles I wanted to end his life but my friend earned that right you don't go around using a stun gun on people you don't even know.

Guinevere

Arthur and his big mouth Nimueh wouldn't care, but no matter I hated when he touched me anyways so it would've never worked I saw Arthur approaching me but I pulled my gun out on him.

"Stop."

"Guinevere please love.

"No, Ah my head." I grabbed the side of my head the pain was coming back again.

"Let me help you Gwen."

I kicked him right in his chest.

"Right like I would ever let you help me after I kill you I'll find Nimueh and she'll make it all better."

"Gwen don't you see only Arthur can help you, Nimueh is just using you."

"Shut up, you don't get it do you? She loves she doesn't think I'm a monster like the rest of you, or did I imagine that bit when you pulled a pistol out on me Merlin?"

"You know that was to protect Arthur and you would've done the same."

"I'm going to kill the both of you now."

Merlin got up he stumbled a little but he was ready Arthur held up his gun and put it away Merlin and I did the same.

"You lads better attack me with everything you got."

"Merlin I don't think we should-"

"No Arthur we need to do this she not going to respond to anything else."

I squared my shoulders and cracked my knuckles it was going to be me against Arthur and Merlin the two men that held above all others.

**A/N: Alright folks looks like chapter 21 isn't going to be the last I wrote way too much so I split the chapter into two parts. Who is to blame my brain because I wouldn't stop typing,LOL and I killed off Charles because Arthur well go head to head with his Uncle and Charles isn't important so he had to go. **


	21. Chapter 21

Fighting them both wasn't an easy task but I wouldn't give up I was tired but as long as they were still alive I would fight until they were gone.  
Not paying attention Merlin came up from behind me and tackled me, Arthur turned me so I was lying on my back.

"Open up your mouth." Arthur said.

"No get the fuck off of me." I turned my head away from him he grasp my jaw trying to force my mouth to open.

I flipped him off of me rolling myself so I could get my gun but no luck Merlin throw a knife at me it missed but I couldn't reach my gun.

"Really Merlin that's not very nice."

"Well what can you do? But there will be no pistols in this party."

I charged for him and just when I was about to kick him right across his face Arthur grabbed my leg and swung me.

I hit my entire body on a wall, but I got up and shook it off once again I was in the middle and they circled around me either they were going to both come at me at the same time or one at a time like they'd been doing since none of my fighting styles were working I went for one that they wouldn't know so well, street fighting.

Arthur tried to hit me but he missed and so did Merlin.

"What can't hit me?" Merlin tried again but I punched him twice in the stomach, but finally his fists connect with my face. I bent down but when I got up I moved my jaw around.

"Is that all you got, you hit like bitch."

"Merlin carful she changed her style my father taught her how to street fight and that means there are no style and no rules."

I didn't give Arthur the chance to say anymore I went at him but since he figured out what I was doing I switched back to Muay Thai, using my elbows my knees as weapons, but Arthur grab my wrist holding me still and head butted me. I was out cold.

_**Meanwhile during the battle….  
**_  
"Shit these bastards are strong and I'm almost out of ammo." Cenred said.

"Well get behind me, Cenred look out." Percival said.

The advanced UDs were about to kill Cenred until Percival got in the way; the creator was now ripped half of his was arm off.

Percival had no time to scream or to feel pain he shot the damn thing as soon as it started to stretch its mouth open to eat Percival's forearm, Cenred released the clip from the grenade and moved him and Percival to safety.

"Fuck mate are you alright?"

"I'm missing half of arm but I'll live, where are the others?"

"Everyone got separated, a lot of people are dying maybe we weren't ready."

"Stop that talk yes people are dying but this is war and soldiers die so quit your complaining you've still got your life Cenred."

"Why the hell are you so optimistic?"

"Because I have faith in Arthur and Gwen and rest of them we will come out of this alive."

Cenred lit up a cigarette and passed one to Percival lighting his up for him they both took a puff and loaded back up their weapons and started firing.

"Lady Morgana can you read me?"

"Go ahead white witch."

"Look I think I may have a plan to help them out on the ground."

"What's the plan Morgause?"

"See that fuel tank?"

"Yeah well if we can hit and make it explode then it will wipe out the UDs and the other freaks down there."

"Yes but that will kill some of our people."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, what do you think red queen?" Morgause asked.

"We have to try, Lady Morgana it's the only way to end this. Try to get in touch with the others the white witch and I will take the fuel tank."

"Fine, Strength come in can you read me?"

"I hear you Lady Morgana." Gwaine said.

"Good, I need you to find as many of our knights and solders as you can, whether they are wounded or not and get them to cover."

"Why?"

"Because look to your left, you see that tank?"

"Yeah."

"Well Morgause and Annis are going to hit it and if you and the others are around when they blow it up you will die, do you understand Strength?"

" You're going to blow the fucking tank."

You could hear Gwaine shout to his squad to fall back and seek cover anywhere, he ran to find Percival because he wasn't able to communicate to him, his or Cenred's radio wasn't working, but luckily he found them.

"Agravaine do you see that?" Nimueh asked.

"See what?"

"No they are going to kill my creation." Aredian said.

"No Aredian, you can't go out there you'll die." Agravaine said but it was too late Aredian was already gone and Agravaine pulled him and Nimueh to the ground because the explosion was so great it not only took everything out the aftermath of it knocked Morgause and Annis out.  
When the dust cleared not everyone made it out safe.

"Lady Morgana come in, Lady Morgana come in, please Morgana are you okay."

"Gwaine, she coughed, Gwaine I'm okay, whew that was something wasn't it?"

"Yes babe it was, I'm coming to get you stay there."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

As Morgana looked out of the scoop she saw that Agravaine and Nimueh still lived, when Gwaine got to Morgana she was already gone.

Arthur

Head butting my wife was a new low for me but it knocked her out I checked to make sure that I didn't kill her even though she was bruised and she was bleeding she still looked beautiful to me.

Merlin and I sat and waited for her to wake up but I started to talk to her and I hope she could hear me.

Nimueh

Dammit I knew better then to have that idiot Aredian on our team, but I listened to Agravaine and now, look he's dead no matter I would just have Gwen take care of this mess for me she would be my entire army I don't need those others they are just a waste including my husband.

"Hold it right there I've got you both." Morgana said.

While she had her gun pointed at us she didn't see that one of my men was behind her he hit her with the butt of his gun and I smiled at him.

"Good job."

"Thank you my queen."

"Now pick her up please we are going to be late for the party and you do have my other surprise yes?"

"Yes my queen."

"Excellent, Agravaine come we don't want to miss seeing their faces hopefully they're already dead and gone but who can say for sure."

Guinevere

I tried to get myself up but I was tired and no matter what I did I still wasn't getting up.

"Why in such a hurry Gwen?"

What no I didn't feel like talking to my dream self she was a pain in the arse the last time.

"Don't feel like chatting today?"

"No I need to wake up so I can finish off Arthur and Merlin." I pinched my nose thinking that would help my head from hurting.

"You're head hurts doesn't it?"

"What? Yeah our husband bashed his head against mine."

"That's not the reason."

Yep she was a pain in the arse."

"Look dream self, it's always a pleasure talking to you but if you don't mind I think I'll be leaving now bye bye."

"If you don't want to talk to me maybe you'll talk to her."

"Geez Gwen what have they done to you?

"Vivian? Nope I most definitely don't feel like talking to you."

I don't know why these people always show up I didn't need them they were cold and hateful towards me so why shouldn't I be that way to them.

"Gwen do you think I care that you don't want to see me? I'm not here for just some visit I'm here because the bitch Nimueh is destroying who you and when you wake up you'll have the choice to kill the man that you are crazy in love with or fight beside him like you've always done."

"Why should I? He doesn't love me no one does except for Nimueh."

"That's bullshit and you know it is, that's why you're mum keeps coming to you and Ygraine, and since you won't hear them or your conscience that sent for me, and I must say I do love the way I look."

"Still conceited I see."

"And I see you're still trying to be a loner, well listen miss I don't care much for this Gwen. I miss the old one and you promised me you'd look out for my son and for Percy who by the way is missing half of his arm because he's fighting to save you and the world." Vivian said.

"Guinevere, do you remember that day I surprised you telling you to cover your eyes do you remember what had you crying tears of joy?"

"Wha-"

"Hush Gwen listen to Arthur close your eyes and see."

"Arthur what have you done?"

I was confused I already had signed the papers if I hadn't they wouldn't have let me stay with Arthur and we couldn't be apart.

"I know you weren't happy about signing the papers claiming us as husband and wife."

He was right I wasn't he never even asked me Uther just presented it to us and I made the choice either leave Arthur for good or stay with him.  
I did everything that was asked of me changing my name and my age Arthur was of age I wasn't but I did that all for him.

We never said our vows or had a wedding if he would've asked me I would have said yes at least I think I would've but now I wasn't so sure if Arthur truly felt the same kind of love that I felt for him.

"Is that why you me had put a dress on so we can have a fake wedding do they want pictures or something?"

"No I'm doing this for us, and I lied to you I didn't take your ring because my father wanted I took it for another reason."

I turned and walked away from him I didn't have any words to say but my doubt started form again maybe I was just a foolish girl. Sefa came out of nowhere and hugged me.

"Gwen this should be a happy day for you why are you crying?"

"Because Sefa I feel something so strong for him and it hurts, and why are you here?"

"Arthur wanted us, me, and the others here."

"Who?"

I saw Gwaine, Percival, Morgana, Merlin and Leon were here Vivian stood to the side good I still didn't like her; Arthur stood still waiting for me to come back wipe my face and walked to him slowly.

I held my breath and I was scared. Arthur dropped down to one knee he put both of his hands out to me and placed my hands in his.

We didn't speak we stared deep into each other's eyes, I wanted to look away but I couldn't nor would he let me.

"Guinevere I know our marriage isn't ideal there was no I do's but that doesn't matter to me, all I see is that you are my wife, my soul, yes you're nuts and a little weird and our best friends know we fell in love quickly but that also doesn't matter me. Being with you does matter I love you so much I look for words that could describe what I feel for you and I have none. You are my heart and I am asking you to marry me."

I was crying so hard that my vision was blurry and snot was running down my nose I probably looked like a mess but I didn't care he does feel the same way about me yes I always knew that he loved me but he understood our love.

"Yes Arthur Pendragon I will marry you." I said sniffling.

Arthur was still on his knees and Merlin passed him my ring and placed it on my finger, Sefa tapped my shoulders holding Arthur's ring and placed it on his fingers. Morgana came up and combined Arthur's and my hands together.

"These rings belonged to our parents Gwen, wear them in great comfort."

No this wasn't a wedding and no we didn't say our vows but maybe next time.

Arthur pulled me towards him and kissed me with so much passion I returned that same passion we pulled away so he could breathe I whispered in his ear and said.

"You're my heart too Arthur, and I'll love you always."

"Always, Guienvere?"

"Forever."

I open my eyes to see Vivian was still there and Arthur went on to tell other stories. I didn't realize that I had been crying this whole time.

"Vivian I'm a monster I'm supposed to kill Arthur and Morgana."

"No Gwen you don't have to and since when did you follow rules that's never been your cup of tea."

"Why didn't you kill him that day Gwen?" My mother asked.

This time I didn't send her away.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do it was because you know no matter what Nimueh says she can't take away your heart, you're not a monster Guinevere. I should've never said that and I didn't mean it I love you so much. You're my daughter you came from me and I don't want you to see yourself as less than that, you're nothing like Nimueh."

"Please Gwen I'm asking, don't kill my son or daughter and think about your nephew. You're waking up now."

"It's a vile you must drink if you don't these headaches will get worst and soon you'll die."

"What die? But mum-."

"There's no time remember you have a choice." Vivian said.

My eyes opened Arthur was holding me and Merlin had his gun pointing in my face.

I saw in Arthur's eyes so much pain I did this to him but why do I care?

For all I know they all could've been lying, I looked down at my left hand my ring I never did take it off.

I pulled away from him and he reluctantly let me go Merlin moved his gun on me Arthur told him to lower his weapon.

"No Merlin wait you may have to use it, I'm going to ask you a question and if you lie to me I will kill you and you know the only thing those bullets will do is slow me down."

"What's your question Guinevere?"

"Were you going to leave me?"

"Never, even when it was hard to deal with you I would never have left because we have a family." He said.

"You stayed for the girl's sake?"

"No I stayed because of our sake, leaving you wouldn't have made anything better for me it would've made everything turn to darkness and I loved too much to leave you."

"So you do love me?"

"Yes Guinevere I've been saying that to you you're my-."

"Heart, I'm your heart?"

"Yes and that is more than just a question." Arthur smiled at me.

I rocked back and forth feeling that pain in my head.

"Give me the vile Arthur?"

"Merlin."

Merlin threw the bottle to me I looked at it. The bad part in me wanted to smash it but the good part in me that was barely holding on was telling me to drink it.

"Drink it my love." I closed my eyes and I took the liquid I felt funny I started shaking and I was seeing flashes of my mother, Uther, Sefa, Merlin, Morgana, a new born Sunniva the times I would read to Chloe. Gwaine, Percival and Vivian, Gaius yelling at Arthur and me, Arthur telling me he loved.

I saw the hurt and love and I was about to hit the floor but Arthur got there but before I hit the ground.

I felt new again like I could see for the first time and my headaches were gone but did this mean I didn't have my powers anymore?

"Don't try to get up." Arthur said.

"I'm fine I can stand."

We embraced and Arthur kissed my forehead.

"I love you Arthur and you're my heart too."

We smiled and laughed I knew what he would say next.

"Always, Guinevere?"

"Forever, and ever."

"Hey you added an extra bit, and I love you too."

Just as we were about to kiss Merlin cleared his throat god he knew how to ruin a moment.

"In case you two love birds forgot we're at war."

I went over to him hugging him and he winced.

"Oh I'm sorry Merlin I forgot, thank you Merlin."

"I didn't do anything but make sure you got cured."

"Arthur, come on." Gwaine said.

"Go ahead Gwaine."

"We've got a problem, Morgana is gone."

"What do you mean Morgana is gone?"

"I don't know, Morgause and Annis blew up a fuel tank and then I went to go and check on Morgana and she wasn't here."

"Gwaine is everyone alright?"

"There are a lot of people injured and some are dead but mostly everyone on our side is fine."

"Get up here and bring Percival with you."

Arthur retold us everything that Gwaine had said, I was nervous because I know she's in here and that means Nimueh has her.

"Arthur we need to save your sister I know they've got her."

I knew exactly where they were keeping her but I was worried about Arthur, to have them both together is what Nimueh and Agravaine wanted.

"Arthur I think you should wait here I'll go and get Morgana."

"That's not going to happen she's my sister Guinevere I can't leave her."

"I'm not saying that but I'm not going to let you go and get yourself killed I will save Morgana but I cannot do that with you there please Arthur stay with Merlin."

"If I die then so be it."

No it's not so be it what was he thinking? He saved me from the darkness but now he wanted to take a risk that wasn't just going to affect his life but our lives.

My chances of winning this argument were slim to none I would just have to protect him.

We saw Gwaine he brought Cenred and Percival but what happened to him?

"So is she still a nutter or what?"

"She is standing right here and can answer for herself, Cenred."

"Oh sorry welcome back sweetheart I've missed you."

I just shook my head and giggled at him I never wanted Cenred to change.

"Percival I'm sorry for your arm." I was so ashamed of myself.

"It's alright Gwen you weren't yourself anymore."

I walked over to him and give Percival a hug on his other side I didn't want to hurt him.

We all headed for the indoor garden area.

**A/N: Yes I have Percival loose half of his arm for some reason I feel like Tom Hopper who played Sir Percival in "Merlin" would make an excellent Robocop if they ever remade that film but that's just my secret fantasy so that's why he lost some of his arm. And Tom Hopper is really fucking hot. But anyways Gwen is her old self again yay! And Arthur and Guinevere said their vows in ZA High School I forgot which chapter but it was after she was rescued from Lancelot. Chapter 22 well be the final chapter fingers crossed. And the question is well Guinevere be mortal now? Is she really cured or is she faking it? **


	22. Chapter 22

This was always Nimueh's place in the whole house I would see her spend hours in her garden every day.

"Guinevere."

I nodded to Arthur I was ready to face her there was some long awaited justice that I intended to give my so called aunt. Arthur was to follow behind me while I went in first I knew that Nimueh wouldn't have me shot at.

"Okay I'm ready." I twisted the handle to the door and I opened it, at first I saw nothing everything looked so peaceful but in reality it was the garden of hell this is the place where she would get all of her plans.

"Guinevere thank goodness you're al- What is he still doing alive?" Nimueh asked once she saw Arthur standing beside me.

"He's my husband Nimueh where else should he be?"

"I don't understand what's the matter with you?"

I wanted to end her life right now I hated all these answering a question with questions and everyone knew that, but if I killed her then we wouldn't find Morgana.

"My eyes are finally open and you miss are full of shit."

"No Gwen that's not true you know that Auntie loves you, I'm the only one remember."

Was she for real I looked at Arthur who was glaring at Nimueh.

"You're right Auntie you do love me don't you."

"Guinevere what-"

"Shut it Arthur I know where my place is."

I walked towards Nimueh Arthur tried to stop me and Merlin and others were at a loss.

Nimueh had her arms open for me and I smiled at her, letting her embrace me.

"See, Gwen is loyal to me and soon you will die Arthur along with your precious sister."  
I started to laugh at first it was giggles and then it became louder Nimueh pulled away from my giving me a confused look.

"Oh Nimueh you're so funny and you're right I am loyal." I twisted her arm and locked my arm around her neck and put my gun to her temple she tried to fight me but my grip was to strong.

"God Guinevere you had me nervous I thought the purification didn't work."

"Sorry babe but that was the only way I could close to her."

"Our girl is a true actress I wasn't worried for a second." Cenred said.

I rolled my eyes and squeezed tighter on Nimueh's neck.

"G-gwen." She said choking for air.

"What?" I loosened my grip some but I still held her at gun point.

"You don't want to do this, it would be a mistake."

"Why because you love me so much? Come off it Nimueh it was all a lie." I said.

"Nimueh where is my sister? Tell us right now or Guinevere will pull the trigger."

"I'll tell you if she lets me go."

I looked at Arthur waiting for his orders I wouldn't make any moves until he said so, he told me to let her go and I did and instead of having my gun pointed to head I had it at her chest.

She rubbed her neck and coughed some more she looked at me like I was a disappointment I didn't care what she thought of me I hated her and I wanted her to feel that hate coming off of me.

"Agravaine bring Morgana out and my other gift." She called into a speaker.

What other gift? Something wasn't feeling right all of this was way too easy I knew she wouldn't just give us Morgana and that's that.

"Oh Gwen you're going to love this I never like showing up to a party and not bring a gift."

Agravaine came in with Morgana who looked so scared, Gwaine tried to run over to her but the guard had red dots on him and the others, one move and they would all die, Agravaine had that stupid smirk on his face like they had won and when I finally looked down at myself I too had a red dot on me.

"Help me." Morgana said clutching her stomach I could tell they hit her who hits on pregnant woman cowards.

"Let her go Nimueh."

"Ha, who are you to give me orders Arthur Pendragon I got you both right where I want you it was foolish of you to come and try to rescue your sister and if I was a betting women I would say Gwen told you not to come but you didn't listen to her so much like your father."  
It was like she was a step ahead of us damn.

"Now Gwen dear lower you weapon I wouldn't want anything bad happening."

"Nimueh let's just kill them all and be done with it." Agravaine said.

I made my way away from Nimueh if we all were going to die I didn't want to be standing by her.

"Don't move, you shame me Guinevere I would've given you anything and all I ask for is life and you couldn't even do that "I'm still dreaming about Arthur", GET OVER IT I gave you a gift and you give me nothing in return. Now look at you you're plan and ordinary again. BRING HER OUT NOW." Nimueh was losing it, she told me to turn around pointing in the direction I should look.

"MUMMY, DADDY."

"NO SUNNIVA." Arthur and I both ran for her the others tried to follow but it was no good one guard hit Arthur in the stomach with the butt of his shotgun while I was slapped to the ground but that didn't stop me I got up.

"I wouldn't, you don't want your daughter to see you die do you?"

"Let her go Nimueh she's just a child."

How did she find out about Sunniva she was hidden in Camelot unless there was another spy besides Sara the other refuges.

"You had another spy didn't you? One that we knew nothing about?"

"Of course, this child is quite something, I had her picked up without anyone even noticing I do hope your friend Grettir is alive but who's to say."

"Mummy I went out fighting just like you and daddy taught me." Sunniva said

"That's my girl."

"It's one thing to harm Guinevere and me but to take our daughters that's going too far and why? Because you feel like you can like we deserve this that well you're wrong and so is my uncle." Arthur said clenching his teeth.

"Enough of this." Agravaine said he aimed his gun at me and fired.

Arthur

Being hit with the back of shot gun hurts but at this moment I had to save my sister and my daughter I couldn't show any fear because that would only frighten Sunny but while I was coming up with a plan Agravaine had shot Guinevere right in her head I could hear Sunniva scream for her mother and Morgana screamed no why did he do this.

"Agravaine now wasn't the time to kill her not until she saw her daughter get injected."

"Don't look at me like that boy it was your own fault you gave her the elixir so now your wife is dead just like my sister is dead now you know pain and loss."

I still said nothing to him my legs moved on their own I had no expression he killed my Guinevere.

I kneeled down in her pool of blood that leaked out from her body her eyes were still open and I begin to rock her cold body what am I to do?  
"Arthur, Arthur, you've got to save them." Merlin, that was his voice but I couldn't really hear him I couldn't feel anything.

"Daddy, please help me." Sunniva said I saw her face it was beet red and she was crying. I looked down to Guinevere and I had to let her go

"Kill them all but save my uncle for me." I said to the knights.

I may have lost my love but I was still a father and a brother and they needed me when Gwaine punched the first solider that's how the battle started.

I screamed a battle cry this was for Guinevere. They had thought they had the upper hand on us but they never really did.

"Percival get Morgana and Sunny protect them with your life."

"Yes sire." He said.

Percival killed Morgana and Sunniva captured and got them both out of there Sunniva yelled for me but I couldn't go with her right now I had to find my Uncle I pulled out Excalibur and ran in the direction that Agravaine went.

"AGRAVAINE DON'T HIDE FROM ME NOW." I scanned the whole room he came from behind hitting me with a chair but that didn't bring me down but I did drop my gun.

Agravaine was slow at hand to hand combat and he was weak.

"I see you can only hit and shoot women but you can't even lay one punch on me look I'll stand still and let you have a swing." I was taunting him which was good for me because he would try hard to strike me and that was eventually tire him out. When he did land a hit on me I barely felt it but it did bust my lip I spit out the blood from my mouth.

"HA, my six year old can do better than that."

Agravaine became even angrier he reached behind his back and pulled out his gun.

"This is the same gun that shot your pretty little wife and now I'm going to kill you the same way I killed that whore."

"I see you have a scar on your face Uncle, I heard how you got it but if I was Guinevere I would've slit your fucking throat."

"Hmph, you're crazy don't you get what's about to happen? You're going to die."

We both felt that shake I thought it was an earthquake but Agravaine said that Nimueh must've started the destruct sequence.

"Time go any last words."

Typical bad guy line they never come up with any new phrases I saw Merlin creeping behind us trying to quite so he could kill Agravaine once again I would have to be a distraction.

"I have some words, goodbye."

"Goodbye that's all."

"Yes goodbye."

"Arthur." Merlin called my name and throw my Excalibur before I caught I disable Agravaine bringing him to his knees.

"Make it quick Arthur this place is about to go."

"You killed my sister I had every right to make your whole family pay."

"No you didn't and it wasn't my father or my sister and me who killed my mother it was Nimueh, you see my father and Guinevere's mother figured out what had happened and her death couldn't been avoidable. But Nimueh was all about the money and you would've known that if you had seen the tape or if you didn't cut all ties with my father. But that was your choice and it was your mistake by kidnapping my daughter and for killing my wife, so like I said my last word that you'll ever hear is goodbye."

I shot him just like he did Guinevere. We all got out the building on time I couldn't go back for Guinevere's body is this would be her grave everyone celebrated in Camelot when I told Chloe about her mother.

"No dad you're lying mummy's not dead." Chloe passed out and I caught her before she hit the floor I carried her all the way home. We had a grave plaque made for her and everyone went to Pendragon Estate.

She would've been placed right beside my father and mother but there was no body there was nothing.

"Daddy." Sunniva said tugging my pants to be picked up.

"Arthur maybe the girls should stay with me and Milton for a while." Morgause said.

"No but thank you anyway Morgause I just want them with me."

Morgause wasn't as close with Guinevere like the others were yes she was saddened by the loss but it effected Sefa and Morgana the most.  
Merlin told me that Sefa would cry every night but I couldn't care about that I had to figure out a way to heal myself and my children. The girls didn't sleep in the room they would sleep in our room Sunniva would toss and turn and scream for me and Guinevere to help her and Chloe was wetting the bed again I didn't shave I didn't shower.

"This is enough now Arthur you have to get up." Merlin said.

"Go away Merlin please."

He pulled open the blinds and the sun was too bright so I turned over to the side.

"No I won't go away you're acting like you're the only one who lost her we all did and you've got those girls who need you."

"I can't Merlin now if you're really my friend just go home Merlin."

He stomped over to me and pulled me sheets back. "God they smell awful and when is the last time you showered?"

"How long has she been dead?"

"Up, time to get up."

Merlin forced me to wash and to shave my beard. I returned to being an active king he said I also needed to show a good example to Chloe and Sunniva.

During a meeting I let everyone know that patrolling will still continue and I went on about another small topic but then the doors opened.  
My eyes widened this couldn't be real I looked at Merlin who was just as shocked. If this was a dream I didn't want to be woken up I ran straight to her I stopped and we both look at each other.

I didn't want to scare her so I moved slowly to cup her face I brushed thumb across her lips.

"I love you Arthur."

I smiled at her and kissed her softly I told George, my messenger to find the others.

Guinevere

My body was lifeless but only for a few minutes when I woke up everyone was gone and there was bodies laid out on the floor my knights succeeded and that means Arthur had too.

I felt the shaking and that could only mean that Nimueh went to destructive mode figures if she can't handle losing she decides to destroy it, well not this time.

I got up and pulled the bullet out of my head looks like I still had my powers thank god for that.

fucking Agravaine and I just know he gloated about the bastard, I felt that my bullet hole heal up and I went to search for my Aunt she wasn't going to get away this time I knew there was a limited time before this place was gone.

Once again I knew where she would be she told me everything about herself.

"Nimueh." I called.

When she turned around holding two cases in her hands she looked shocked.

"What think you're seeing a ghost, Auntie?"

"Gweenie I'm so happy you're okay I told Agravaine not to do that to you, but now that you're safe you can come with and we can start over again."

She must be out of her mind to think I would go anywhere with her.

"No Nimueh I can't let you leave not after everything you've done to my mother to my husband and his family and to my daughter."

"Gwen you don't understand I made you who are if it wasn't for me telling your weak father to impregnate Liz you wouldn't have been born, it's like I'm your mother."

"You're right I'm sorry."

I grabbed the cases out of her hands and set them on the ground and whispered in her ear.

"This is for my mother and Ygraine, paybacks a bitch." I snapped her neck and she slumped to the ground.

UDs started to come out of the woods must be smelling the blood and fresh bodies I walked passed them not feeling like fighting but I didn't make it out of the building in time it already collapsed and I was buried under the rumble I stayed that way for I don't know how long trying to dig my way out.

It was harder than I thought it would be. My body was broken and having your body re heal itself was painful though only for seconds.

"And finally I made it home to you all." I told them Arthur was holding my hand the whole time I looked at him again and I was happy.

"I want to see the girls." I said.

But when Arthur and I went home we ended up having other ideas.

He started to kiss my neck and we took off our clothes. While he was kissing my breast I felt his tears fall on my chest. I lifted his head up to stare at him.

"I thought I lost you I thought you were dead."

"Shhh I'm here Arthur I'm not leaving you anytime soon." I kissed his lips and his tongue entered my mouth I moaned.

There was none of usual stuff we do before we have sex this was like how it was the first time we made love it was tender.

When I felt his shaft enter me I arched my back and grabbed his shoulders but our eyes never left each other.

"Oh, Ah, Arthur."

He started to suckle on my nipples and I licked my lips as my eyes rolled back.

"God Guinevere."

This time it was me to begin crying because I was feeling so much love not just with his touch but with every kiss.

"YES ARTHUR, OH."

Arthur moved one last time and released inside of me we stayed connected for a moment but it was time to get up I wanted to see Chloe and Sunniva.

We showered and got dressed I wanted to look nice for them so I wore a dress.

"Mummy." Chloe ran up to me right away but Sunniva stayed back did I scare her she did see me get shot in the head.

"Hey princess don't you want to give mummy a hug?" Arthur asked but she wouldn't come to me instead she clung to Arthur it hurt me but I didn't blame her.

"There you are you all need to go to the hospital Morgana in labor." Grettir said.

"HOLY SHIT THIS HURTS." Morgana said through clenched teeth Gwaine was right next to holding her hand and Sefa was telling her to push while I helped her to breathe.

"Forget this I don't want to do this anymore."

"That's not an option babe now push." Gwaine said.

I went outside to tell everyone that joyful news.

"It's a boy his name is Logan Uther McKay and he's big boy." I said laughing through my tears Arthur hugged me and went back in with Chloe and Sunniva so they could meet their cousin and Arthur could meet his nephew who he fell instantly in love with.

_**A Year Later…**__  
_  
"Life is good." Arthur said.

"It is."

Arthur and I took Chloe, Sunniva, and Peter to a pond that was on the Pendragon estate so we could all go fishing.

I rested my head on his shoulder and I could hear the sound of our children.

"Mummy look I lost another tooth." Sunniva said proudly.

"I see are you all hungry now."

"Yes." They all said.

"Mum let me help with that." Chloe said.

While Chloe helped me set up lunch Sunniva and Peter kicked a football around with their dad.

"Lunch is ready."

"Ow."

"What is it Guinevere?" Arthur asked alarmed

"Your baby just kicked me again in the ribs."

Arthur smile widen "He's a Pendragon he demands attention."

I keep telling him it may not be a boy and he says that's fine because he has Peter now but he still feels outnumbered after a few months my scaring healed so one night after we celebrated adopting Peter we conceived our fourth child much to both of our surprise because we thought getting pregnant was never going to happen.

"I love you Guinevere."

"Always?"

It was my turn to ask him.

"Forever my love forever."

"I love you too."

We still have to hunt UDs but they are slowly starting to die on their own but that doesn't matter we will still fight against the infection until it's gone. But for now I have my happiness and I couldn't ask for anymore.

_**A/N: Alright folks my zombie story is now completed I just wanted to say thank to my beta reader that70sfinchelgleek she is awesome and a dear friend to me. Also to my muses ya'll know you are you allowed me to tell me story and also influenced me so thank you very much. And Thank you to my other readers who are enjoying ZA trilogy I'm glad that you're enjoying it. So I'm writing a new FF it's called "The Heart of The Earth" it's totally different from all of my stories that I've written so I hope you well love it. **_


End file.
